Dark Desires
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of the fic that I had on Dokuga. Sesshomaru goes into heat unexpectedly and needs to find a female to rut with. He chooses Kagome, a silent beauty that he is unaware of being the Sepreme Miko of Japan. Will he be able to show her that he isn't just a monster, but a Daiyoukai who's sanity was hanging by a thread? Sesshomaru/Kagome. Darkish.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay- I am going to try and re write Dark Desires, which is a Sesshomaru/Kagome story that I first wrote and posted on Dokuga (curse those narrow minded igits to hell). Now for those of you who read the story on Dokuga- I can't have it as dark as it was there and post it on fanfic.**

 **That would just be stupid.**

 **Especially since Kagome was eleven in the original story.**

 **So here is the slightly new story outline- Sesshomaru went into heat before even knowing that he would. When in heat his baser desires get the best of him and he winds up killing his secretary at work before jumping in his car and heading towards his home which has a nice luxury bunker that he and some unknown female will spend the next three months in unless he kills her or pups her.**

 **On his way home, his beast notices a young woman (Kagome is about 17 in this one). Now this is where it get's tricky as far as differences go.**

 **Sesshomaru abducts the female to rut during his heat, however because she is an innocent he and his beast are in accord that since she is untouched that the female will be his mate.**

 **Not his property/pleasure slave/whore like someone who is untouched would be.**

 **But his actual honest to god mate. However because he knows that when he takes her he will undoubtedly sow the seeds of hatred and discontent because it is essentially going to be rape. He decides that he will do all he can to minimize the damage to her mind and heart and body.**

 **And once he pups her, he will then begin the strenuous task of trying to set things right and show her that he isn't the monster that she believes him to be.**

 **Now first off- I do not condone rape. it's a violent act that is used to break and humiliate the innocent. And only weaklings and cowards use it. Usually to compensate for the lack of size in their man parts among other things.**

 **Second of all- I will not be detailing Kagome's rape in the story. I will detail everything up until he begins to move in on her and that's it.**

 **Third- this is a love story however dark it may be in some places, however Sesshomaru will really have to prove himself to his mate since she was unwilling.**

 **Fourth- things about Sesshomaru and his family will be mentioned that will border on extremely disturbing. Things like sexual slavery, incest, and murder and mercy killing. I do not condone those either. But they will help explain some of Sesshomaru's behavior towards Kagome before and after he mates and pups her.**

 **Fifth- Kagome is a miko in this. She is the Sepreme Miko, which is a rank held only by the most powerful miko in all Japan. She is also a selective mute. Which means that she doesn't speak unless she feels she has no choice.**

 **There are other things as well, but I think I will cover them in the story. So consider this an nice intro to things. And please let me know what you think of the rewritten version.**

 **Enjoy my kittens.**

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

He should have known that he was in heat the second that he began to feel feverish shortly after reaching work this morning. However he had ignored his body, and what he was feeling until it was almost unbearable.

And by then he had already loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and freed his aching length from the constraining material of his pants and summoned his secretary Janice to come to his office for a little 'extra' work.

Of course the only work she would be doing is sucking him, in hopes that it would help calm the urges heating his blood, making him lose his senses. Of course he hadn't anticipated what would happen once he had the women's lips wrapped around his cock.

One minute he had been enjoying her more than pleasurable oral skills and pumping his cock down her throat. And then...he had began to cum with his cock lodged deep down her throat, choking her as his shaft swelled and the knot at the base of his dick lodged itself firmly within her mouth as he bit hi lower lip with dangerously sharp fangs to keep from making any sound- and then...Janice's head got ripped off.

 _Literally_.

And it was somewhat spectacular in fashion too. The blood from her neck spurting high up into the air, staining both his body and face as well as the wall behind him and the ceiling as the woman's mouth and throat continued to work him for several moments even after her head had been pulled from her shoulders.

Leaving the semi warm blood of the disembodied head to stain his cock while he spurted copious amounts of his fertile seed all over the woman's corpse as Sesshomaru gazed down at his former secretary's body almost disappointingly from beneath hooded lids as he slumped back in his seat and tried to catch his breath for a moment.

His mind still felt hazy from his lustful state. But functioning enough to know that he needed to leave work and head home to the bunker in his mansion. But first, he needed to do something about Janice's head still being attached to his cock.

It was...upsetting to him. Especially since the woman had been someone that he had become particularly fond of over the past ten years of her service.

She hadn't deserved to die like this. Especially in such a horrific manner.

 _I'll have to have her body preserved so that I can try to return her to life later on, once my heat has passed_. He thought to himself as he took hold of the woman's head and none too gently pried it from his cock and then lifted the bloody skull of the woman so that he could press a kiss against the quickly cooling skin of her forehead and then leaned over and gently placed her head where it would have been if she were still alive and then began straightening his clothing.

He would be taking his leave soon. And likely wouldn't be back in the office until his heat was over in several months. But first he had to make arrangements and call and see if he could find someone appealing enough to himself and his beast to use for rutting.

But first he needed to make arrangements for the time he would spend in the bunker. Picking up the phone on his desk, he quickly dialed his home number and slowly began straightening his clothing as he waited for one of his servants to pick up.

Once someone did pick up the phone, he quickly gave very precise orders to have the bunker stocked with enough supplies for three people to last the next five months. Just to be on the safe side. He also told his servant to make sure that enough medical supplies were in the bunker that if the female he used did become injured while he rutted her- the chances of survival would be far better than if he simply left her to suffer in pain until her body simply gave out on her.

Because then he would be stuck in the bunker with a rotting corpse and frankly- he wasn't that into necrophilia. Not that it didn't do in a pinch, but it was just so damn disturbing that he would rather just steer clear of that if he could. After all, these were not the middle ages anymore and such things were highly frowned upon.

Even by demons of his caliber.

Once he was finished telling his servant what to do he then ordered that it be done within the hour and that everyone leave.

It was one thing to be in heat, and quite another to chase after every female working for him and painting his floors, halls and ceilings with their blood. Though he couldn't always control his impulses and desires when he was in heat- he still tried to exercise _some_ control and restraint.

Slowly getting to his feet, he carefully stepped over Janice's body and then went to collect his coat and then quietly slipped out of his office and began the somewhat _painful_ walk down to the garage to get his car so that he could head home.


	2. Chapter 2

He was forty something minutes from his home when he got the phone call from one of his servants, that the bunker was ready and everyone was gone. Which he supposed was good. However he had yet to find a female to rut with, and had already exhausted his sources for finding one shy of kidnapping someone off of the streets, that is.

He was resting at a red light when his enhanced senses caught a whiff of something pleasant. Very, very pleasant from the scent of it. Turning his head slightly to see if he could locate the source of the smell, he almost started panting when he saw a five foot six, petit built young beauty with ivory skin, waist length blue black hair that hung down her back in a thick braid, and wide sapphire blue eyes walked by his car in a t-shirt and skinny jeans, and some black, lace up combat boots.

 _ **Her! Her! Want her! Need her! Ours! Our bitch!**_ His beast howled within the deepest recesses of his mind, catching him slightly off guard.

 _She is a child._

 ** _She is perfect! Look at those melons and her hips- she is a female ripe for the taking._**

 _It is illegal to take someone who doesn't know anything about demons and how we function. I have no desire to take her and later be summoned before the human and demon authorities._

 ** _Liar! You're drooling over her._** His inner beast pointed out to him, nearly causing Sesshomaru to jump out of his skin as he reached up to his mouth with a shaky hand and wiped at the drool that was there and then looked down at his hand through narrowed eyes while thinking, _Damn_.

Just what was his heat reducing him too?

 _ **A drooling idiot who is letting our bitch get away.**_

 _She isn't our bitch._

 ** _Yet. Now step on it and catch up to her before we lose her!_**

 _No._

 ** _Yes._**

 _No._

 ** _Yes._**

 _No-_ Sesshomaru thought when he suddenly found himself putting his car in drive and speeding off in the same direction that the onna had gone in. _Oh fucking hell,_ Sesshomaru thought as his beast laughed at him in maniacal glee. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

 ** _But it could be._**

 _No, it won't. This will not end well for us nor the onna should we take her. We will be monsters in her eyes. A rapist, the lowest of the low. She will hate us._

 ** _It cannot be helped._** His beast said in an oddly quiet and serious tone. **_Without a female to rut, our sanity will shatter. If that happens we will be little more than a rabid beast. No one in the world would be safe from us should that happen. You know this._**

It was true, he did know that while in heat his sanity would hang by a thread and continue to do so until he mated and pupped a female. However in all the time he had lived, he had spent a thousand years searching for his one true mate. Living through heat after heat, horror after horror with his honor and dignity barely intact.

 _I can smell her innocence from here. Do you truly think that she will understand? That she will thank us for rutting her and possibly marking her as a slave?_

 ** _No. I am not so foolish as to think that she would. However, I can smell her innocence as well and marking her as a slave for our personal use would be far too cruel._**

 _Then what do you plan to do? Simply rut her and hope that she survives, and leaves us feeling like a cheap fucking whore?_

 ** _No, never. I intend to end this and secure our sanity as well as the future._**

 _What?!_

 ** _We will use the girl, however once she is pupped we will begin to make reparations for the damage caused. Until then we will attempt to ease her by keeping her unconscious during our ruts and watch her for any signs of pain and discomfort. Once she is pupped, we will allow her to awaken and explain ourselves._**

 _I still do not think we should take this female._

 ** _It matters not. Our choice has been made._** Sesshomaru's beast said, causing the Daiyoukai to grit his teeth as the onna came into view and he gradually slowed his car until it was practically idleling along beside her.

She glanced in his direction once, almost as if she were curious to know what the hell he was doing. However once she saw his eyes on her, she looked away and began to ignore him as he tried to think of some way to get her attention but kept coming up blank.

 ** _For kami sake just grab her! We can spend all the time we wish speaking to her once we are on our way._** His beast said in exasperation as Sesshomaru sighed and took a moment to look around. He hadn't noticed before but the neighborhood that they were in was fairly nice. The homes were decently built, the lawns carefully cared for. Up ahead about half a mile or so was even a shrine, he could feel it's holy energies brushing against his yoki even from this distance.

Was that where the onna was heading? He wondered as he unbuckled his seatbelt and prepared to get out and grab the girl. Was she perhaps a shrine maiden? Or a miko?

He hoped not. It was one thing to take a shrine maiden. But mikos were different. They weren't to be touched by anyone unless they _chose_ said person specifically, themselves for the honor.

Taking one to use for rutting would be a grievous error. Yet he couldn't sense any holy powers from the female. He even briefly flared his yoki just to be certain and got no reaction from her.

So perhaps he was simply overthinking things.

Climbing out of the car after he placed it in park, he used his demon speed to run up and snatch the onna. One arm going around her torso while the other covered her mouth to keep her from screaming for help as she thrashed in his hold while he spun on his heel and returned to his car and got in and used part of the seat belt to tie her hands up over her head before he buckled her in and then put his car back into drive and sped off before someone could come by and see what he was doing.

Oddly enough the onna didn't scream. Not even once.

He kept glancing over at her in confusion wondering if perhaps there was something wrong with her only to find her glaring at him from the passenger seat. He'd never say so aloud but her strange silence was unsettling to him and his beast.

Shouldn't she be screaming or something?

Isn't that what females who had been kidnapped did?

Clearing his throat, he decided to introduce himself- if nothing else the onna should know the name of the demon who was to become her mate in a very short while. He figured that it was the least he could do, curtesy wise. "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I'm the owner and CEO of Taisho Inc. A business that deals in everything from realty to pharmaceuticals to weapon's manufacturing. I know that your probably wondering why I grabbed you, but it isn't what you think." He said as he then glanced over at her to see her glare intensifying by incredible leaps and bounds. Her glare was positively off putting it was so damn chilling. "Okay, I lied. This is _exactly_ what you think. And I'm sorry for that but not for the reason's that you think. I'm not a sicko by any means. However I am in heat. And my beast has chosen you to help- uh... _relieve_ me of it."

Suddenly her glare was gone and in it's place was a look of dread upon her pretty face. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something else, but just figured that nothing he said would make her feel any better. If anything it would only make her fear him even more since the mortality rate of humans used for rut by demon's in heat was less than three percent.

 _"I am not going to kill you."_ He finally said after a moment or so before wondering who he was trying to convince more, himself or her. He knew very well that it was easier said than done. However since he and his beast were practically in accordance here- he was hoping for the best.

 _ **Everything will be fine.**_ His beast assured him as he glanced back over at the onna, whom was no longer looking at him at all. She had turned her head away so that she could look out of the car window, effectively dismissing him. Which was fine for now- he'd have all the attention either of them could stand soon enough.

Sighing at the sudden mess his life had become, he fell silent again as he drove for another fifteen minutes before finally leaving the boundaries of the city and heading straight for his estate. He could feel his blood beginning to heat again in his veins, and he couldn't very well relive himself with the onna in the car.

She was a virgin.

She deserved a bed.

Well a bed and some tenderness. He didn't want this to be painful for her even if she was unwilling. He supposed that was why his beast wanted her to be unconscious. To minimize the trauma that she would likely suffer physically and emotionally. And for once he couldn't agree more with his beast considering the look of utter dread she had given him earlier. As if she were going to her own execution or something.

It was a look that didn't sit well with him. Not one little bit.

However it was one that unfortunately- couldn't be avoided. After all, females in this day in age expected much of their life mates. One such thing that was important to them was love, another was having the right to choose for themselves who they bound themselves to.

By choosing her, his beast, and by extension himself were basically _taking_ those things away from her. And though neither of them were doing it to be cruel- it must seem so to her. Which was essentially another thing that didn't sit well with him.

But hopefully since she was currently fertile, he would manage to pup her the after the first go. Then all he would have to do is mate her and he could back off for a while. Perhaps he could even let her go home to her family for a little while to recover before he came to retrieve her? It was certainly something worth considering, if his beast settled down once he was mated and would stop making a pain of himself.

Finally reaching the gate to his private estate outside of the city, he glanced over at the girl to see that her uneasily shifting in her seat and drawing her knees to her chest, her face was expressionless, though the paleness of her skin belied her distress.

Sighing Sesshomaru turned back ahead as the gate slowly swung open and he began to drive through it and only stopped again once he was outside of his home.

A nice, three story partial Victorian made of bricks, surrounded by climbing red roses and white lilies and wisteria trees around the porch. It was a beautiful place really. Everything inside and out had recently been remodeled to appear more modern. And Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if she liked it any. After all, once everything was said and done it would be her new home and it had been built for the specific purpose of appealing to those of the female persuasion.

He'd had this house built specifically with his future mate in mind. Granted he had never thought about how they would meet overly much, but somehow his current situation wasn't what he had expected for when he finally met her. Now he supposed that it didn't matter anymore.

The female beside him would be his mate. For good or ill.

There was simply nothing that either of them could do about it.

Reaching over, he carefully untied her wrists and let her drop her arms to wrap around her legs, absently noting the angry red marks on her skin from where she had rubbed them raw. Apparently his little female had been secretly working the binding without his knowledge.

He wanted to be angry about that but deep down he was secretly pleased by this fact since it meant that there was nothing wrong with her after all.

"Come. I need to get us settled." He said as he reached out and gathered the female up in his arms after a moment or so of her not moving to do as he bid her and then carefully slipped out of the car with her tightly held in his grasp as he made his way towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was not a happy camper.

 _Not one little bit._ Fist off, she had left home after a fight with her mother this morning about her bitch of a cousin Kikyo, whom just lived to make her life miserable by always telling her how pathetic she was and stuff.

Something that Kagome, herself wasn't all that convinced of since she wasn't a whore. After all, for some odd reason, Kikyo thought that the only way to prove that you weren't pathetic in life was to screw everything with a cock. But then Kagome supposed that she needed something to do with her free time ever since she lost her miko abilities (or something) and Kagome herself had become the Supreme Miko of Japan, guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

She had walked around the block for a few hours, and finally decided to go back home again when she had used a public rest room in a store somewhere and saw that she had started her period. Which was just... _awesome_. Really frigging awesome if anyone had bothered to ask her.

After all, not only had she to endure the mental anguish of another argument with her mother- but physical pain from cramping as well.

And then- some jerk had to grab her up off of the streets and from his markings he could only be a demon, of the Daiyoukai class. Some of the strongest and most lethal creatures in the world, whom had very _politely_ announced that he was in his heat and his beast had chosen her to relieve him.

She let out a little, barely audible growl-like sound in irritation as she thought of how fucking swell that idea was as her captor carried her across his carefully manicured lawn towards the large house. Where he would no doubt lock them both inside of someplace and he would rip her innocence away in a lust induced haze.

Which would end with her either dead or marked as a sex slave because apparently demons- or at least the males- didn't give a damn about the fact that they were breaking the laws of both of their kind by snatching innocent females off of the streets, raping them, and marking them as their personal fuck toys for life.

 _I should have stayed in bed today._ She thought, unable to think of anything else scathing enough to fit her current situation as the demon entered his home and promptly set her on her feet and then turned away as she took a small look around noticing that there was a smallish looking dark wood table with a nice heavy vase on it and smiled.

Just because the demon and his beast were planning to fuck her six ways from Sunday didn't mean that she had to just sit (or in this case- stand) there and take it. Moving with a stealth that very few knew that she possessed, and snatched the vase and before the demon could so much as sense the air behind him stirring- she brought the vase down on the back of his skull, shattering it to pieces in such a way that she almost cringed.

However it didn't really do anything to the demon. Not that she actually expected that it would. Demon bones were a great deal sturdier than human ones.

"I hope that you weren't thinking that breaking a mere priceless antique over my head would in some way weaken or slow me down. Once I'm done securing the door closed- we will make our way to the bunker down the hall which will be our temporary home for the next few months or until you are pupped." He said in that infuriatingly polite-ish manner. Though she had noticed that there was a little more of a bite to his tone when he spoke this time.

Apparently he had a strong dislike of such feminine displays of temper.

 _Well that's just too damn bad_. Kagome thought as she then moved over to the coffee table and partially lifted it at one corner to see how much it actually weighed. Once she had the information that she wanted, she gave a feral smirk and muttered a spell underneath her breath so that he wouldn't be able to pick up on it with his pointy little elfin ears.

He tilted his head ever so slightly to look at her over his shoulder for a moment, his pinkish colored eye boring into her from underneath the fringe of his bangs. She just stood there as if she were waiting for something. The thought of her doing so caused his eye to narrow a bit at her before he then turned his attention back to the door of his home to finish placing the enchantment that would keep others out while he was in heat, while locking him and the female inside of his home.

Once his attention was away from her again, Kagome picked up the table and waited for him to turn and present her with an opening. She figured that if she used the spell, coupled with the weight of the table and hit him with it in a tender enough area- then she would be able to pilfer his car keys and run.

Of course he would be down for several moment's trying to catch his breath, which meant that she may have to lay a false trail before he came after her. Something to misdirect him away from her and give her a good chance to escape. And while she didn't exactly know what that was just yet, she'd figure something out.

After all, her chastity and honor were at stake here.

Sesshomaru supposed that he should have expected having something broken over the back of his head by the little female, after all, he was a demon- and she was a very innocent little onna that had been thrust into a beyond nightmarish situation.

She didn't know him.

She only knew what information the demon council had released to the human populous as a whole as a sort of safety measure for the females.

After all, all she knew was the horror stories of what happened to human females grabbed and used by the males of his race either out of desperation or necessity. And yes, a majority of all of those horror stories were true- however what no one outside of the demon population knew was that female demons were becoming fewer and fewer every year. Leaving a majority of the population to have to seek out someone outside of their own species just to breed a new generation and such.

Did many of the females wind up as nothing more than marked toys- sadly, yes. That was also true. However Sesshomaru had seen enough innocent human females being raped, passed around as party favors, abused and bred like animals far more than he would have liked.

And perhaps if it were not for his prior experiences with dealing with such things- he would also have decided to not only dishonor the little female that his beast had chosen for them, but he supposed if he were a different person- a different kind of monster really- then he would also mark the girl as his personal living fuck toy and simply use her until he either tired of her or wound up killing her.

And given the fact that once a female was marked in such a way- she stopped ageing and tended to stay only as healthy as her master allowed- not even death would have welcomed her into it's embrace. He simply would not allow it.

However there was something else that the human's did not know about demon males. Especially once of great power like himself.

If at any time their beast chooses a human to rut and mate with, the mating served as a measure of protection that the other poor souls didn't have. Because the simplest truth of the matter was this- demon males of Sesshomaru's caliber, lived, breathed and even often times _died_ for their mates.

Once he mated the girl, he would move heaven and earth to give her both what she wanted and what she needed. There would be no questions on his end, not even his pride would stop him from giving in to her requests or demands no matter how demeaning or humiliating they may be.

If she told him she wanted a mine of blood diamonds located across the globe, he would secure her a hundred just so that she would have the one that she wanted.

If she wanted him to drink poison daily, he would do it despite the hazard that it could and possibly _would_ eventually become.

If she wanted to fill his home with nothing but... _cats_ or cute fuzzy little kittens- millions of them- then he would personally go out into the city and catch them himself just so that he could deliver them to her personally as a gift.

And if she demanded that he become her slave for the rest of his life, he would sink to his knees before her and crawl to her like a worm just so that he could worship her like the goddess she was.

Sighing because she didn't know these things and as such likely didn't know the reason why exactly she had been chosen by his beast for this specific task- he decided that he would tell her.

But later.

Once he had pupped and mated her then he would take the time to make her understand that without her, his control over his sanity would be destroyed and he would go into a blood lust the likes of which would never truly be appeased.

Her innocence was a small price to pay for saving the lives of hundreds of millions of people- though he doubted that it would do much to alleviate her hatred of him. It would at least be a good start.

Or so he hoped.

 _ **All will be well.**_ His beast chimed in again, trying to sooth his worries. _**Once inside of the bunker, place the girl in a drug induced sleep. It will keep her from feeling much when we begin rutting her. However before that happens- we will have to use our claws to slice away her barrier of innocence.**_

 _Is that wise?_

 _ **It will help keep us from hurting her overly much.**_

 _I suppose to an extent you are right. But I still fear that this will do her more harm than good._

 _ **She will not be consciously aware of being rutted as long as we take our time and ease into things. After all, as you have pointed out before- she is an innocent and like you, I have no desire for her blood to be on my hands.**_

 _If one were to get literal, then technically her virgin blood would be on our hands._

 ** _That isn't what I meant. What I meant was that we cannot be as rough with her as we have been with others in the past. We must compensate for her lack of bodily reactions to us. To make sure that things go smoothly..._**

 _Oh. Foreplay with an unconscious female. What fun._ Sesshomaru thought sarcastically drawing a soft growl of annoyance from his beast for being a smartass.

 _ **You know what I meant!**_

 _Yes, I know._ But it in no way meant that he had to like it. Finally finishing up the enchantment that would seal them within his home- he was about to close the door and seal them in when he head the female whistle. The sound causing him to turn to look at her curiously just before she swung his solid dark oak table at him like a frigging baseball bat, hitting him in the crotch and pelvis area.

Effectively sending him to his knees, doubled over in agony as he held himself and tried to breathe through the pain as he heard her move- but was unable to track her movements right then. At least until she was out the door and he heard his car being started.


	4. Chapter 4

And that was the exact moment that Sesshomaru's inner beast flipped out like the mad hatter. Which he supposed would have been slightly funny if the damn thing wasn't screeching bloody murder in the back of his mind. _**You lost our bitch!**_ Sesshomaru snorted as he fought down the urge to laugh a little. He didn't have to work too terribly hard at it given the fact that his cock and balls still sort of felt as if they had been popped like balloons.

How the hell had that little female managed to pick up something almost as heavy as she was and swing it like a baseball bat anyways?

 ** _I can't believe that you lost our bitch! Oh my kami...I-I can't breathe. Our bitch is out there in the vast world-_**

 _In my stolen car._

 ** _All alone and unmated-_**

 _Did you not hear me? She stole my car. That I picked out myself for my fourth mid life crisis._

 ** _Oh shut up about the car already._**

 _But I liked that car._

 ** _Our_ _bitch is out there unpupped! I-I can't talk to you anymore, I just can't talk to you anymore. Because- You lost our bitch!_** Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly at his beast's hysterics. From the way his inner demon was acting one would think that the fact that they had taken a serious trauma to their crotch and pelvic region didn't matter.

Because apparently he had been born with an inner demon that was more female than male, go figure.

 ** _Are we going to go after our bitch or just sit here?_**

 _I vote for just sitting here._

 ** _Stop being a pain in the ass- Are we going after our future mate or not?_**

 _I'm worried that if I move now my cock and balls will somehow fall off._ Sesshomaru stated as he sat there for a moment or two longer before his beasts hysterics finally caused him to pull out his cell phone and dial the authorities and then wait for someone to answer the phone.

Once someone did, Sesshomaru made quick work of the story he told about his arranged marriage, his mate to be stealing his car in a fit of nervous jitters and his heat. The officer on the line assured him that his bitch would be returned to him shortly and then hung up.

Leaving Sesshomaru to sit there and recover his manhood while he could while the authorities collected his bitch and returned her to him.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kagome laughed as she drove the sleek black car that she had stolen from her kidnapper and would be rapist. It served the demon right to think that she would simply be a good girl and cower while he had his way with her. He should have thought about the serious repercussions of her possible escape.

After all, he had been stupid enough to tell her his name as well as his place of business. One stop by her at a TV news station and his life would be ruined by late this evening. Which she probably would have done- if not for the fact that she didn't want her life on fucking display as the Supreme Miko of japan.

After all, she was a fairly private individual.

She kind of had to be since no one aside from a chosen few knew who she even was. Which was really the best way to protect the Shikon no Tama since no one knew her name or face or could even sense her power unless she allowed it, to bother seeking her out over the cursed gem.

Which was just frigging perfect since it meant that she didn't have to do any unwanted fighting and such with demons seeking more power than they could handle.

She wasn't sure how long she had been driving but she supposed that she had been driving for a while since she was already three miles from her home. The Sunset shrine where she not only lived but worked as a shrine maiden to help out her family since it was of her grandfather's opinion that a pretty girl with good manners drew more people in.

Instead of chasing them off like her cousin Kikyo usually did with her cold glares, scornful tongue and uncouth manner that just seemed to negate any actual beauty that the woman had.

Not that Kagome cared all that much anyways.

At least she did some things better than everyone's _precious_ bitch did. And she was a damn great deal better at those things than Kiky-ho could ever hope to be. It was no wonder her grandfather had been talking about arranging a marriage for the woman.

No normal man with an actual mind bigger than the size of a pea would want the whore.

Glancing down, she noted the phone built into the vehicle and wondered if she should call her home and let someone knw of what had happened. She weighed the pros and cons briefly, but after a few moments finally decided against calling them just yet.

She'd have to ditch the car first and wipe it down before she could even think about going home. And she was fairly certain that if she called and told anyone what had happened earlier with the demon, the wards would be activated and she wouldn't be allowed on the shrine grounds for safety reasons.

Sighing at the mess her life her suddenly become, she wasn't aware of being tailed by a cop car until the siren flared to life, causing her to jerk around in the driver's seat and look at the vehicle as her mind went into over drive.

That fucking demon didn't. There was no way in hell that a sane demon, in heat or not, would call the cops after having a female escape their grasp. It was too much of a chance to take. Especially when all she had to do is tell them that the fucking bastard had kidnapped her with the intention of rutting her against her will.

She tried to think for a moment of what to do, but eventually her panic won out over cool logic and she floored it. Not caring one way or the other if the sorry excuse of a human being decided to run her down for it.

She needed to get to the shrine where it was safe _before_ anyone else could grab her and possibly take her back to that male.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sesshomaru was finally feeling better when the authorities called about finally managing to catch his wayward mate. Causing him to smile a little bit as he absently listened to the officers in the background shouting at each other and screaming to hold his bitch down while the officer on the phone with him got quiet for a moment before finally bellowing, "For kami sake! She's just a kid- cuff her and stop running around like chickens with your heads cut off! And you- woman- stop choking that officer! I can see the whites of his eyes as they roll up in his head!" To which Sesshomaru _did_ laugh then.

Apparently his chosen female was giving the men more trouble than any of them had anticipated. Which was understandable given how much trouble she had given him thus far with her assault and escape. Still...for her to be beating the hell out of officers of the law- she must be truly desperate to escape him.

Sighing as he figured that the female would tire herself out by the time he got to her, he then asked for their whereabouts so that he could go and collect his bitch before she caused any more trouble. The officer on the other end of the phone quickly stammered out their location, just in front of the stairs that led to the local Sunset shrine.

Hanging up his phone, Sesshomaru then slowly got to his feet and made his way outside of his home and then formed his yoki cloud and used it to speed off into the sky knowing that it would be the easiest way to reach her before all hell broke loose any further.

After all, he didn't want his female shot by some disgruntled and overzealous male with a happy trigger finger. Especially given how she seemed to have been resisting her capture this time.

He must have been air born for a grand total of ten minutes before he finally reached them and when he did, he could only blink his pink-ish colored eyes in shock at the sight before him as he slowly descended to the ground.

Two cop cars had been overturned onto their side and roof, there was shattered glass and twisted metal reminiscent of a terrible car wreck. There were four officers, one of which was in a strangle hold in his bitch's arms, being slowly choked to death while the other three all sported various wounds ranging from bruises, to cuts and busted noses and lips and black eyes.

 _What the hell-_

 ** _Note to self- never piss our bitch off once we are mated and she carries our pups. She will kill us._**

 _Duly noted._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as the officer in the female's grasp finally went totally limp and his bitch dropped him before turning her angry eyes on him and then stomped on the unconscious man at her feet as she stepped towards him, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

 _ **What is she doing?**_ His beast asked in a slightly panicked tone.

 _I think she intends to try and beat the hell out of us._

 ** _Well, make her stop._**

 _How?_

 ** _I don't know- Just make her stop!_**

 _It isn't as if we do not deserve a beating from her-_

 ** _That isn't the point, she'll get hurt if she attempts to fight us._**

 _Then I'll simply have to knock her out._ Sesshomaru thought as he waited fro her to make a move so that he could strike. However when she did, it wasn't at him- hell it wasn't even towards him. One moment she was staring him down as if she'd like nothing more than to rip out his beating heart and take a bite out of it and the next- she was jumping the one vehicle that wasn't overturned and running up the steps of the shrine, away from him.

He blinked at the empty space where she had been only moments before as his beast howled at him to move his ass. She would escape him if he didn't.

Moving faster than even he was aware of, he somehow managed to run up the steps and get in front of her and when she finally reached where he was waiting, he reached out and grabbed her. His lethally sharp clawed fingers wrapping around her delicate and slender throat easily, halting her in mid flight as he let out a warning growl before he wrapped his free arm around her torso and summoned his yoki cloud and in less than a minute the two of them were streaking across the sky, back to his home.

It was high time that he and his bitch were finally alone together, especially since he wasn't sure how much longer his mind could hold on under the strain of his heat.


	5. Chapter 5

This time Sesshomaru didn't bother to release his female until they were safely enclosed within the bunker. Then he took a moment to unceremoniously drop her, causing her to stagger forward a little bit while he attended the lock and placed the sutras and enchantments that would trap them there, on the door.

Leaving the female to look around her prison while she could.

Something that he supposed should have bugged him a little bit, given the fact that he didn't have every little thing (like the tools or the silver or the cooking knives) under lock and key. And the last thing that he needed right now was to be stabbed or have his skull bashed in by a hammer.

Oddly enough though, he supposed that the female was far too busy getting acquainted with her surroundings. He could hear her slowly and cautiously- as if she half expected something to jump out at her and attack her or something- moved away from him and began going through the bunker.

Pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder, he could very easily make out the female's silhouette in the kitchen about fifty feet away from the entertainment room which is where he was currently working.

Deciding that it might be prudent to finish up the spells quickly, he worked faster than he had ever imagined possible and then quickly went to track down his bitch whom had moved on from the kitchen to the study and was currently looking at his shelves of books.

Leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, he watched her for a few moments. Entranced by the way her fingertips skimmed over the spines of his book collection until he felt the nearly unbearable urge to have her touch him in the same way.

Shivering slightly, he pushed himself away from the doorframe and slowly walked over to her and asked, "Do you like books?" He already knew the answer even before she twisted around to look at him with those impossibly wide, sapphire eyes of hers. But he still would have liked to hear her voice her opinion.

Instead her arm dropped to her side and she just stared at him in silence.

Feeling a little bit dejected by her silence, he reached up and tucked a stray strand of his long silver hair behind one of his ears before saying. "While here you will pretty much have the run of the place when we are not...in bed together. Contrary to what you think, I am not a mindless beast with only one thing on my mind. Rutting only needs to be done every once in a while when I go into heat. The rest of the time you can do what you wish. Watch TV, read, listen to music... If there is anything you need to do- or rather can do on a computer- then you may do so. I will even let you call your home to let someone know that you are alive and well every few days."

She frowned at him as he then turned and began to leave the room before saying from over his shoulder, "I am _not_ a monster like you seem to think. I am merely desperate." And then walked off to do...whatever it was weird demons did, she supposed as she mulled over his words.

There was something very strange about this male. Something that was contrary to his true nature. Something that she couldn't exactly put her finger on, but didn't entirely trust. No matter what he said or how he tried to assure her that he wasn't a monster- she had seen far too many innocent girls fall to ruin at the hands of his kind to wholly believe him.

Though she did seem to believe him about one thing, he was desperate for some reason. He would have to be to break the laws of both human kind and demon kind so brazenly by kidnapping her to use to rut.

Sighing, she looked back around the large study that she was standing in and absently thought, _If he hadn't have grabbed me while in the throes of his heat- I could have easily liked him. Perhaps even become friends with him._

It made sense in warped sort of way, she supposed. They were polar opposites, however opposites usually attracted each other.

Making a soft sound of annoyance at where her thoughts were taking her, she decided that it was time to leave the room to continue her exploration while she could. She was still of the mind that she needed to somehow find a way out. A window, a vent- _anything!_

 _I don't want my life stripped away from me in such a way._ She thought as she felt tears well up in her eyes and quickly reached up to wipe them away before they could spill over. The last thing that she wanted was to give the male the satisfaction of knowing that he had made her cry.

The jerk.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************)

Sesshomaru had just finished mixing some fast acting sleeping pills with some juice that he had poured for her to drink when he had started back towards the study only to see her walk out rubbing her eyes with her hands, the tangy smell of salt hit his nose and he faltered, the hand carrying her drink began to shake slightly as he felt an ache settle deep in his chest.

In all the time he had had the female, she had been strange, courageous, fierce, and yes even to some degree afraid of what he was going to do to her. All of which he could understand, because she was entitled to such thoughts. However in all the time he'd had her, never once had she weakened to the point where she had cried.

 _I can't do this._

 **You can't stop now. our mind is already on the verge of becoming unstable.** _**And our heat isn't even hitting it's zenith yet. And you know what will happen then...all plans to do the least amount of damage will not matter because we will ravish her and kill her.**_

Sesshomaru wanted to argue with his beast, but couldn't since he knew that he was right. It's just- just that he hated having to resort to such methods.

It was wrong.

 _ **I would rather hurt her a little bit just once- than risk becoming another insane beast like our father.**_

Sighing, he resumed his movement, following the female's scent trail into the bedroom where he found her looking at all of the stuff on the small vanity that he had set up in there. Swallowing past the lump in his throat as he watched her pick up a tube of pale pink lipstick, he ruthlessly beat down the voice of his conscience as it began to speak up in the back of his mind as he walked up behind her and lightly placed the glass on the small table top and then looked at her.

"Here. You should drink this or you'll become dehydrated," She looked down at the juice and then back at him, her blue eyes questioning as he used the back of his hand to carefully nudge it towards her own hand. "Please don't look at me like that and drink it. It really is for your own good." He finally said, his voice was unsteady to her ears.

She looked back at the drink and then at him again, her eyes wide, her expression horrified as she put two and two together and tried to move away from him, only to be caught in a choke hold as he sighed and picked up the glass and put it up to his mouth and tipped it back.

Why must things always be so difficult? He wondered as he pulled as much of the juice into his mouth as he could before then turning his attention back to the small female thrashing in his grasp. He really hadn't wanted things to be this way. He would have liked it more if she had simply drank the drugged juice of her own volition.

But now- now he was going to have to hold her down and force her to.

Dragging her over to the bed, he practically threw her down on it and then climbed up on top of her and trapped both of her hands in one of his own and leaned over her to seal his lips to hers when she let out a loud terrified scream, that left his sensitive ears ringing even as he silenced her with his lips and began the painstaking task of forcing the liquid in his mouth down her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will have a brief few hour time skip.**

 **Warning- implied rape.**

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sesshomaru carefully shifted his body so that he wasn't laying on top of his bitch's slight form as he panted from overexertion while his sweat dampened silver hair, clung to his cheeks, neck and broad shoulders. He had done it. He had taken his bitch.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he absently reached out with a slightly shaky hand to push her long blue black hair back from her tear stained face.

He knew very well that this was not the type of setting or situation that she deserved, but the lingering scent of her tears left him feeling embittered about all of this. Not that it mattered much right now because there was no way to reverse time and undo the damage already done.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt the nearly overwhelming need to curl up on the bed beside her and wrap his body around her, but he didn't dare to move just yet. As of a few moments ago, he had become knotted within her tight passage and was currently flooding her womb with his potent seed in the hopes that he would somehow manage to pup her so that his heat would end and he wouldn't have to rut her again.

At least not unless she wished it.

Shuddering slightly as another climax crashed over him, he let his eyes roll back in his head for a moment in ecstasy as a small groan escaped his lips.

It would be like this for another fifteen to twenty minutes, each climax gradually dying down until he reached his limit and his cock finally slipped free of his bitch. During which time he would simply stay close to his chosen female until he was finished.

Or at least that was how he usually did things. This time however, he kind of felt like curling up beside his female and cuddling her and perhaps playing with her long silky hair a little bit until he finally dozed off.

Reaching down, he hooked a hand around her nape and lifted her upright slightly so that he could place a gentle kiss on her slightly parted lips before he then carefully lay her back down on the bed and pulled one of the pillows that he had tossed onto the other side of the bed, back over so that her head would rest on it as he thought about what had happened before he had rutted her.

Closing his eyes again, he frowned slightly as he recalled the way that she had screamed before he had sealed her lips with his own and forced her to take the drugged liquid straight from his mouth. He would _never_ forget the way that she had squirmed and thrashed and attempted to buck him off of her body while he had held her down while he forced her to drink what he had prepared for her.

And once she had swallowed all of the juice that he had forced down her throat, he had then gathered her shaking and hysterically sobbing form up in his arms and held her until the sleeping pills had taken effect and he felt her slump over even more in his arms.

She had very nearly fallen right out of his arms from the abruptness in which she had slumped over, thankfully he had caught her before her head could so much as touch the floor and then had carefully laid her on his bed and then began the task of undressing her.

He vaguely recalled his beast commenting once she was completely naked, that she had the body of a goddess. Something that he whole heartedly agreed with as he had reached out and gently cupped her breasts in his hands and absently teased them until the nipples were hard against his palms.

He had wanted to take them into his mouth and suckle them, however didn't because he worried that his fangs may injure her since fangs and sensitive, soft flesh usually didn't mix very well. _Perhaps another time_. He thought to himself as he had traced every inch of the little female's lovely body, familiarizing himself with her while he could for future reference.

Once that had been done, he had lifted one of her legs and carefully massaged the bottom of her foot as he kissed her ankle and then trailed his lips slowly up her leg to the juncture of her thighs were he had been able to smell the slight scent of arousal coming from her before he had backed off to go and grab some lube since it would make divesting her of her hymen easier.

He would admit that he had gone a little overboard with it. But only because her body had been nowhere near prepared for him or anything that he intended to do.

Still, he supposed that he should have been a little more careful with the lube since the second that he had opened the lid once he was between her legs, she had shifted slightly in her sleep, causing him to squeeze the bottle so tightly that her beautiful tits and stomach had gotten covered in the stuff.

Which in turn had caused him to panic slightly and reach out to rub it in in an effort to _make it go away_ when his beast had suddenly chimed in. _**What. Are. You. Doing?**_

 _Rubbing her down._ Sesshomaru thought weakly as his hands stilled in mid motion. He heard his beast sigh before responding with a quiet, _**Just stop goofing off and hurry and prepare her.**_

 _Things like this take time._

 ** _She is asleep. You may take all the time you wish once we are inside of her._** Sesshomaru was about to say something scathing to his inner beast when the creature suddenly asked, _**Do you plan to mark her as our mate the first time?**_

 _I could since it doesn't really matter if it's the first time or not. But- I suppose marking her the first time would be far better than waiting._

 ** _Yeah._**

 _Very well. Now go away so that I can work._


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru was forced to wait far longer than anticipated for his knot to finally shrink enough for him to slip out of his female, before weakly getting to his feet off of the bed and going into the bathroom so that he could collect a wet, warm wash cloth and then returned to his room so that he could clean his female off between her legs.

Carefully wiping away the faint traces of blood there before finally setting his rag aside and then stretching out on the bed next to her, and gently gathering her body close to his own. And tucked his face in the crook of her neck so that he could lazily lick at the marking that he had placed there earlier when his first climax had hit him as he slowly dozed off to sleep.

He figured that he should be able to grab a few hours sleep before he would then awaken, and wait for his mate to do the same. And then once she was awake, he would explain things to her and fix them both something to eat after which he supposed she would want to bathe their bodily fluids and other things away.

Making a soft purr-like sound of contentment, he kissed his mate's neck. Right over her mark before slowly closing his eyes and went to sleep dreaming of his beautiful new mate and what their life together could be like.

Once she forgave him, of course.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there sleeping, but it must have been a good long while. Because when he finally awoke, his mate was sitting up on their bed, groggily looking around in confusion.

Her long blue black hair hung over her slender shoulders, partially obscuring her milky pale breasts from view as she finally seemed to notice him and reached out with one hand and lightly touched him on the cheek.

Then used her fingertips to trace the shape of his lips, nearly drawing out a low moan from him.

 _Nearly_ , of course, being the operative word.

Instead of making any sound, he simply lay there and allowed her curious exploration of him and his body until he saw her cringe slightly upon moving her body a little bit, and not too soon after, drew away from him to touch her lower body underneath the sheets that he had covered her in in the middle of the night last night when she had awoken him for a moment, shivering almost violently.

He heard her let out a low, pain filled hiss as she lifted her hand out from underneath the covers to see a small blood stain on her hand before he decided to stop pretending to be asleep and finally spoke up, asking her in a gently spoken somber tone. "Are you well?" As he opened his gold eyes to look at her.

Upon hearing his voice, he saw her jump slightly before her eyes flew to his face in alarm as she quickly snagged the sheets around her waist and pulled them up to cover her breasts as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and let out a yawn that displayed his sharp fangs before his jaw snapped shut with a barely audible click.

Once his jaw clicked shut, she heard him clear his throat before asking her again. "Are you well? Are you in pain?" He sounded concerned, and she didn't understand why whether or not she was in pain mattered to him.

After all, hadn't he trapped her here with the expressed purpose of using her for rut against her will? What did it matter if she was in pain- the damage was done. She could _feel_ where he had been inside of her. She could feel the pain and soreness that accompanied such a thing.

And she almost started crying in despair.

Her innocence. It may not have mattered to anyone but her, but it had been the one thing of absolute value that she had possessed- and now- now it was gone. She was now no better than her cousin Kikyo.

Even though she had not wanted it nor actively participated in the act, she was a whore. And what was worse, was that she was a demon's whore. Everything that she had strived for and worked so hard to protect was no longer hers. Everything was just gone.

And for that reason she would _never_ be welcome home again...and in that moment- she felt an overwhelming need to cry and vent.

Sesshomaru watched the emotions flickering across his mate's lovely face mere seconds before she began to quietly cry. Startled somewhat by the only slightly expected flood of tears slipping down her pale cheeks, he slowly reached out to wipe her tears away and make some attempt to comfort her, however when his fingers made contact with her face to do so- she slapped his hand away from her.

Causing one of his claws to create a bloody scratch on the flawless skin of her face, just underneath one of her eyes as she glared at him and finally spoke between her sobs. "You bastard. I hope that your proud of yourself- you've taken everything from me and made me your fucking whore! You _sicken_ me, just-"

She stopped speaking when she suddenly found herself lifted up and placed on the demon's lap and cuddled in his arms as he licked the blood away from her injured cheek before lightly kissing the spot that he had accidentally injured before speaking.

"You're right to be angry with me. I even expect it of you. However despite what you feel I have unjustly taken from you- you are anything but a whore," She opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off, but he placed a clawed fingertip against her lips and silenced her as he continued to speak. "I wished that I had met you under different circumstances, outside of my heat. However as much as I regret taking your innocence from you in such a way- I can't regret the fact that you are now my mate and Queen of the western lands. You should also know, that I will explain the _why_ of things to you once you are willing to listen to me- and that I will spend this day forward trying to make things up to you." He kissed her forehead and then carefully removed her from his lap and stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out an overly large dark blue, button down shirt and then held it out to her and waited for her to take it.

She looked at him in confusion, uncertain of what he meant before feeling him drape the shirt around her shoulders before turning away from her again and pulling a pair of jeans out of the dresser and then slowly slipping them on.

"By the way, you'll be happy to know that my heat ended a little while ago once I pupped you. So I shouldn't have to rut you anymore for at least a hundred years or so. You can wear that shirt if you want, there should be some panties and bras in the other dresser on your side of the room. I'm sure that you'll be able to find some that fit you while I go fix you something to eat. In the meantime, if your up to it- you may bathe if you so desire. And we will speak once I return." He said before slowly ambling out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru sighed as he meandered down the hallway from the bedroom until he reached the kitchen, and then flicked on the light before making his way over to the fridge and opened it when his beast chimed in. _**Our mate is upset.**_

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious as he thought, _No shit. We kidnap her, bring her here, lock her in with us, drug her, then deflower her in what was essentially an act of rape- and you're becoming a pain in my ass because she's pissed about it. Get over yourself already. She should be pissed at us, hell she has every reason to want to cut our cock off and shove it down our throat._

 ** _Her sorrow- it just...unsettles us._**

 _I know. But there is little that I can do about that. It isn't like we have a magic wand that can erase what we have done to her._ Sesshomaru thought in annoyance as he shut the fridge and then turned to the island where he had laid everything out to fix his mate a nice meal since she hadn't had the chance to eat yesterday before he had drugged her.

He'd bet that she must be fairly hungry by now. Especially now that she was carrying his pup.

Slipping a knife from it's place, he then turned his attention towards everything that needed to be cut up, that was currently laid out on the counter top. He had everything from crisp green lettuce, cucumbers, cherry tomato's, and pieces of several carrots, to sweet green peas, a block or two of cheese. To some sausage, bacon, steak and chicken.

Grabbing the cucumbers, he made quick work of dicing one of them into small pieces before doing the same to the carrots, cutting up the cherry tomato's, and then breaking apart the lettuce and ripping the leaves from it.

 _ **Yes...I know. But as much as I wish that things could have been different- I do not regret my choice. She will be a more than suitable mate to us.**_

 _You say that as if you know something?_ Sesshomaru thought as he took a moment to dig out a large bowl to dump everything that he had cut up so far, in before turning back to his task and grabbing the blocks of cheese to cut up next, only to pause when his beast never responded to his words.

 _Damn him._ Why couldn't he just answer his question for once? Why did he feel the need to hide every little damn thing? He just didn't understand. If he knew something about their mate that Sesshomaru's logical side didn't then shouldn't his beast share that knowledge?

Sighing again as he finished up his task with the cheeses, he then carefully collected the pieces and dumped them in the bowl with the rest of the salad ingredients and then picked up the bag of peas and tore the top off of it and dumped them in the bowl as well and then grabbed some tongs and used them to mix everything together for several moments before then turning to preparing the meats.

He placed the steaks on a cutting board that he had lying out and then grabbed some spices and stuff from the spice rack and cabinet and then carried them back over to the island and set them down on the counter and began to season the meat so that he could cook it.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kagome sat on the bed for a good long while trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened to her in the past little while since awakening. Her quick mind mulling over everything that the male had said to her about being his mate and Queen of the western lands, to him no longer being in heat, to her being pupped.

At which point her mind just seemed to shut down.

Apparently everything was beginning to overwhelm her more than a little bit. If this continued even for a little bit longer she might start flaring her miko powers and screaming bloody murder.

Feeling the beginnings of a headache start to form somewhere behind her eyes, she decided to go ahead and make use to the bathroom and relieve herself and shower while she could since today was obviously going to be a far longer and more distressing day than yesterday had been for her.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************)

The steaks were cooking on the stove while Sesshomaru worked to cut up some sausage and bacon so that if his mate didn't wish to eat the carefully prepared steak- then she would have a greater variety of meat to choose from, after which he would need to cook some Tamagoyaki, and fix some miso soup. Both were also just in case his mate didn't wish to eat a conventional meal cooked by him.

However even if everything didn't get eaten by himself and his mate- he didn't mind since whatever was left over could be used for lunch or even a snack later on.

Once he was finished cutting up and placing the sausage and bacon in another frying pan on the stove to cook, he then turned back to what was left on the counter top and huffed.

Maybe he had gone a little bit overboard in his plans to cook. Especially since all he had done so far was pull out more things that absolutely necessary and make a big mess.

He'd have to put the chicken back up along with what was left of the sausage and bacon, otherwise it would all go to waste. And he didn't want that to happen. Especially since he planned to stay in the bunker for the next several weeks so that he could get to know his new mate.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Lia, on your review to Dark Desires.**

 **Thanks. I wasn't a hundred percent sure that this story would be terribly well received. I know that I had almost 10 chapters on the former version, and it was fairly well received by fellow dark story readers with truly twisted minds akin to my own. Which is in part why I didn't repost this right away. I thought that it would simply stay scrapped.**

 **I'm happy that the rewrite, though exhausting to write to a degree, is getting a lot more people than the former. I'm also very happy with the changes. They simply make far more sense.**

 **I also didn't turn Sesshomaru into a total asshole. And his beast is more sane, thank god.**

 **Which I think will help him in the long run to win Kagome's heart. But it will still be a little bit of an up hill climb. And from what we've discovered so far of Sesshomaru in this story- isn't the most graceful of people. Though he does try.**

 **To the rest of my reader-**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't update this story much yesterday- my cousin tried to commit suicide and by the time I was done dealing with him, I was so damn tired that two chapters, plus the one that I finished before bed the night prior- was simply the best that I could do.**

 **I'm going to attempt to update this and several others a little more.**

 **So, enjoy.**

(***************************************************************************************************************************)

Before she even stepped foot in the impressively large, fiver shower head, blue and cream tiled shower, Kagome decided to check around the bathroom for some towels and soap and stuff since there didn't seem to be any laid out. And what she had found was strangely alarming, and not in a funny way.

There was absolutely nothing humorous about her current situation, and the fact that she could find nothing to laugh about right now was telling. Especially since she was the type of person who could rip her own insides out out of boredom and somehow laugh about it as if it were actually funny.

It wasn't because she was secretly a sadist, or even a masochist.

It was merely a coping mechanism that she'd developed ever since she had witness a demon murdering her father when she was three. She could even still recall how everything had started.

(****00****)

It had been her baby brother's first birthday and the second that she had rolled out of bed, she had been so excited that she had gone searching for her father Sakichi Higurashi, and found him working on his swordsmanship in the dojo in the back of their home.

The second that she had cracked the door open, her father had looked at her and grinned as he dropped down to know knee and set his bokken aside and asked her what was up. She had then hurried over to him and asked if they could leave for an hour or so to get some stuff for Souta's party.

She could tell that he had wanted to say no, but she had been adamant and had even told him that she had been saving up some of the money that she had gotten from the tooth fairy and wanted to buy a cake, a toy for her brother and two bouquets of flowers.

One for her mother and another one for her late grandmother's grave so that she didn't feel left out.

Once she had finished saying this, she had seen her father crumble and slowly nod his head as he then got to his feet and went to tell her mother what they were doing and when to expect them back.

She remembered dressing in a pretty blue dress that was the same color as her eyes, with shimmering gold thread embroidered flowering vines on the front of it, and then carefully brushed her shoulder length blue black hair and then grabbed a ribbon that matched her dress from her little trinket box and running off to have her mother style her hair.

Shortly after her mother finished with her, she kissed her goodbye and went outside where her father was waiting for her and took his hand as they started off.

She remembered getting half way down the shrine steps before her father asked her if she remembered to bring the money that she had been saving causing her to shriek in horror because, typically she tended to forget things at that age, and had let go of his hand and gone running back up the steps to fetch it and a little purse in which to carry it in.

She couldn't have been gone for more than three minutes, and upon arriving back at her father's side, he had been turned around so that he was facing her, which is probably why he had never seen the demon coming.

She remembered him calling her his silly girl and reaching for her when all of a sudden, his smile had faltered and she was spattered with something warm and wet and red.

It had taken her a moment to figure out that there was a hand sticking out of his chest, and from the way he reached out and began to absently wipe at the blood staining her face, she doubted that even _he_ had realized that he was injured. At least until the hand was ripped out of him, causing him to gasp and fall forward, his arms wrapping around her small body as they both heard a demon growl out, "Give me the Shikon." After which her father had used up what was left of his already waning strength to erect a barrier to protect her that would hold even after his body finally gave out.

(****00****)

Which was most of the reason why her mother, over the years, had come to blame her for her father's death.

Sighing, she slowly shook her head as if to clear it and then went back to her exploration of the demon's bathroom. Finding more feminine products that any normal male should ever have.

She found everything from hair styling tools (hair dryers, curlers, curling irons) bobby pins, scrunchies, a multitude of multi colored ribbons (some plain, some with patters ranging from flowers, to dragons, to honey combs and swirls) to hair clips with beaded flowers on them, silk flowers, carefully hand carved MOP hair combs with crystal, rhinestone, and even what looked like semi precious stones ranging from emeralds to rubies and sapphires.

She also found feminine products such as tampons, pads, acne medicine (or was that his?) razors, Silk shaving cream- _Again_ , she suspected that the Silk shaving cream and some of the razors that she found were his. Whereas the others were all unused.

She found several hundred bottles of scented shampoos, conditioners, lotions and soaps- all of which matched and was sitting on a shelf in the towel closet in alphabetical order.

It took her several minutes to find one that she liked over all of the others since the demon had collected everything from rain scented stuff, to ocean scented stuff, to floral scented stuff, and tea scented stuff, to spice scented stuff before things got weird.

Well, _weirder_ in her opinion since someone obviously had far too damn much time on their hands. And she somehow noticed that aside from those things there was handmade stuff from buttermilk soap, to goats milk soap, honey soap, and almonds milk soap (which smelled really good) and would blend well with some of the floral and spice scented stuff that she had found.

She decided to sort of mix and match scents and grabbed one of the almond milk soaps and a water lily scented shampoo, conditioner, and lotion and then grabbed a towel and slammed the door to the cabinet shut.

Her shower wasn't exactly a long one. Especially since she had no hair on her body underneath her arms or on her feminine mound or her legs in which to shave.

Which was good since after she shampooed her long hair and then conditioned it and then took the time to scrub herself with her chosen soap and cleaned her lower body- she felt more sore and tired than ever and simply sat there underneath the spray until the demon finally entered the room and caught her just sitting there staring at the wall and decided that he'd turn the shower off for her.

The moment that the water shut off, she tipped her head back to look at the showerheads and saw the male that had taken her innocence from her, standing there, hovering with a concerned look on his face before he then dropped down to one knee on the wet floor of the shower and covered her with the towel that she had laid out for her use.

"I felt your discomfort." He said as if that explained his presence in the room. "And came to check on you. I didn't realize just how exhausted you would feel after... _everything_. Do you need a few minutes?"

She merely continued to look at him for several seconds more before slowly nodding her head yes.

He seemed to accept this and got up to leave the room, but not before telling her that their food was done and wouldn't stay warm for long.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru stood outside of the bathroom for at least ten minutes before his mate finally emerged, dressed in the same button down shirt that he had given her, with her damp towel from the shower, around her slender shoulders as she attempted to dry her thick dark hair.

She looked at him, once she seemed to realize that he was there and cocked her head to the side inquisitively as she stared at him. "Are you hungry?" He asked after a few moments of silence. His mate huffed at him and motioned for him to lead the way.

Either that or she was telling him to get the hell out of the room. He didn't really know which so he went with the first option since it seemed...well, less rude. "I hope that you like what I fixed, though it is a bit of a mixed meal." When she continued to be silent he sighed and wondered if he could maybe somehow coax her to speak so that he could learn her name.

Finally reaching the dining room, Sesshomaru stepped aside so that his mate could move to one of the seats at the small table. She picked the seat farthest from the head of the table, however was opposite of his own seat with all of the food and several drinks between them.

They would be able to look at each other, perhaps if she simply didn't decide to kick him the entire time she was seated and eating just for funsies.

 _ **It is a thought, though we are just happy that she hasn't broken something else over our head like before.**_

 _We were unmated and she was fighting for her virtue. Having something broken over our head is an understandable action. Much like the blow to our crotch and pelvis._

 ** _We still have questions about that incident. I'm certain that there is no way that our mate should have been able to lift one hundred and ten pounds of solid oak and swing it like a bat._**

 _I'll get to that eventually._ Sesshomaru thought as he watched his mate seat herself and begin to dig into the food without waiting on him as a female usually should in his family. But he chalked up her lack of knowledge about such customs to him not telling her as well as her being incredibly hungry and needing to nourish herself and their pup.

Sitting himself down, he noted that she was about to dig into the salad that he had made and looked at the two hand made dressings sitting there.

"One is plain buttermilk ranch and the other has a little bit of Dijon mustard mixed in it to give it a little bit of a kick. I happen to like both." He said and almost grinned as she picked up the one with the mustard in it and used half of it on the salad.

He said half because apparently his mate cared nothing for either calories, fats nor social graces and enjoyed _drowning_ her greens. Once the salad in her bowl had been adequately mixed with the dressing, she took an experimental bite and abruptly made a choking sound that nearly had him letting his first bite of food going down the wrong pipe.

She frowned and looked at him funny before turning back to her salad again, eating another few bites and making similar sounds that nearly had him laughing at her expense.

"Silly woman, if you don't like it then hand it here and you can eat _my_ salad. Just use the other dressing this time." He said, as he tried not to snicker as she handed him her salad as he pushed his own across the table and then watched as she repeated the process with the plain buttermilk and when she took an experimental bite.

This time she made no sound. Instead she simply pilfered the dressing bowl and set it on her side of the table and then glared at him like a little dragon guarding a piece of gold might.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear his amusement, he thought it best for the moment that he perhaps focus on his meal when he heard her speak again, this time saying only a few words to him. "You promised an explanation."

Looking up from his meal again, he saw her looking at him as she nibbled on a piece of the bacon that he had fixed just in case.

"Right. I will. But wouldn't you rather finish eating first?" He asked curiously. She merely gave him an expectant look causing him to set his silver down and push his plate away slightly. His appetite suddenly gone.

"Hn. Very well then. We'll start as close to the beginning of things as I can get. With the sudden decline in acceptable female demons being born each generation. This has been happening for several hundred years. About six hundred I think. A majority of the reason for the decline has to do with how they are raised, or treated. Back then females were raised and treated as treasures, but in the more modern times- males seem to have...how do I put it?"

"Lost their damn minds." She supplied causing him to glance at her.

"Yes something like that. You see with the modern times came more freedom, physical, emotional, and sexual for both genders. If a female was unhappy with things between herself and her male or mate- she simply went out and slept around in an effort to seek what she felt she needed. This of course caused problems since one of the most severe punishments is servitude of any kind that the male deems fit."

"And more often than not- a male would choose to humiliate the female in the same manner that she humiliated him, so to speak. So he makes her a whore or pleasure slave, despite being his female or mate. With this, new problems arose. Mainly death, psychotic breaks, unwanted pregnancy, maiming ect. Because of this...the number of females has dropped significantly from a nice hefty number to barely ten per generation. Not even females who have all male family members are exempt from this treatment."

"Because it has finally gotten so bad that males who randomly go into heat have been stepping outside of our race and snatching girls up off of the streets to use for rut. Those who survive are marked and bound to the one who used them, trapping them in a life of constant rape and abuse at not only the males hands, but ever other male that comes along. Mating, _true_ mating offers some measure of protection, but depending on the character of the male youkai- such protection isn't always a definite."

"I am an inu demon. A Daiyoukai lord. I may have snatched you up off of the streets in an act of desperation due to my heat, but my beast chose you to be my mate. Unlike others of my kind, my kind, once they have marked their chosen mate- are not able to remove it or leave the female defenseless. I happen to respect the lives of others, and care for the well being of those who are under my protection. If that were not true- if I were anyone else, you would have _longed_ for death by now. You would have been marked and bound in the same way that others are and there would be nothing that I could do to save you. Even if I wanted to."

"How do I know that your aren't lying?" She asked in a small voice that tugged at his heart strings. She sounded so young and frightened to him that he wanted to get up and walk over to her and wrap his arms around her, but feared for his physical health if he dared to do so since she would probably brain him with something.

Like the heavy gravy bowl sitting within her reach, he should remove that. Wait- he hadn't answered her question yet, he should maybe do both at the same time. Reaching out, he absently pulled the gravy bowl towards him as he spoke.

"Have you not seen the mark that I placed on you? It matches the birthmark on my forehead meaning that what we have is a true mating. If you were simply a pleasure slave or a whore to me- the mark would look different. It would be the mark of the male with something extra to show that you are bound. Not only that but the color would be different too. Instead of deep blue-violet, it would be green or red."

Seeing her sort of start to retreat into herself, Sesshomaru quickly asked what was wrong. Only to be met with silence again and sighed. It seemed that he and his mate simply weren't on the same page here.

He understood her distress, if in her place he'd be fairly distressed too. But he couldn't let it continue or the distress would cause problems for them both. Once he was sure that the gravy bowl was at a nice safe distance from her, he then stood up and left the room for a second and returned with a compact so that she could see her mark.

Kneeling beside her, he pushed his bangs back from his forehead so that she could see his birthmark and then handed her the compact and motioned for her to look at her own.

Deciding to follow his lead, but only because she really, _really_ needed to see for herself- Kagome opened the compact and then moved her hair and the collar of her shirt aside and looked. _Hard_. There on the tender flesh of the juncture between her neck and shoulder, was a blue-violet crescent moon just like his own.

Sinking back in her chair, she dropped the compact onto the table and settled an arm over her eyes to hide them from view. She did not want him to see the relief she felt at knowing that their marks matched. That she wasn't his whore or pleasure slave.

"When a mated couple bears exact matching marks like we do...I've been told that the mating is as close to perfect as possible. Everyone whom has mated and bears exact matching marks, have been loved and cherished by their males until death took them both. The union is usually very blessed."

At this, his mate dropped her arm away from her eyes and looked at him as if he was insane before saying, "You took me for rut."

"Yes, I know."

"You basically raped my unconscious body."

"No mating starts out perfect, not even a true mating."

"Stop talking. Do you even realize that I'm pissed at you?"

"Yes. I know." He at least had the decency to look ashamed causing Kagome to scowl at him before she heaved a sigh of annoyance and then asked.

"So what now? We're mated, with a pup on the way-"

"I'm aware. And I wish to bond with you before we leave this bunker. Once we have gotten to know one another some, and we leave- I will take you home and explain the situation to your family."

She snorted, the sound was terribly unfeminine sounding. But Sesshomaru found himself wanting to hear her speak and make more of such sounds. He felt they were utterly charming before she seemed to break the spell with a well timed, "You better since they aren't going to welcome me home anymore."

He blinked his golden eyes at her before muttering, "Wha?"


	11. Chapter 11

To say that he was confused would be a gross understatement. But there it was- he _was_ confused and he didn't like it. But his mate refused to tell him the ' _whys'_ behind her earlier statement about her family. And he just couldn't seem to fathom a person's family not accepting them for something that was beyond their control.

After all, it wasn't like she had basically tied a ribbon around her neck and unbuckled his pants for him and fell on his dick. Nor was it like she had been the one to jump his bones and simply wound up pupped and mated in the process.

No all of that was on him, and he damn well knew it. But it made her statement no less disturbing to him.

So once they were out of the bunker (or perhaps once they had bonded a little bit) he would be sure that he found out the _reason/reasons_ behind her statement and then when he took her home to explain things, he would _make_ her family accept her.

Because if they didn't then they were obviously unworthy of her.

Even he accepted her, and he frigging knew that he wasn't worthy of her at the moment.

But then that was to be expected given the circumstances, after all, he didn't even _know_ her yet. Not her name, her favorite color, food, book, movie, or music. He didn't know what her hobbies were, if she even had them. If she was still in school or not-

Oh shit. How could he have possibly forgotten about her age? Of course she would still be in school. And right now she was missing out on her education.

If he felt badly before, he felt even worse now.

Education was important in today's society. Especially for kids of her generation. What if she didn't want to be a kept woman? What if she wanted to own her own corporation? Travel to exotic places and work? What if she wanted to become a hostess at a club catering to yakuza?!

Okay wait- where the hell did that thought come from? Clubs like that were rare. And none of them were located locally or he would know about the gang wars tearing through his territory. And then he would have to go and _put_ the little piss ants in their place.

 _Beast._

 _ **Yes?** _

_Stay the hell away from the anime that I know that you've secretly been watching._ Sesshomaru thought as he imagined throttling his beast just for the hell of it.

 _ **B-But I like Kayato Hitman Reborn and Host Club.**_

 _I don't care. Stop watching them._

 ** _Fine. But I'm keeping my secretly bought Ruroni Kenshin, and Edward Elric cosplay costumes for trick or treating. And just for you cutting me off- the next time I come across a nice Sailor Moon costume, I'm shaving our balls, legs and anything else I can think of and putting our hair up in buns and then I'm going to run around the whole country of Japan fighting evil in a really, really short skirt!_**

Sesshomaru made a funny sound in the back of his throat and lifted a hand to massage his temple for a moment. _Oh_ \- but he could feel a headache coming on and he still had so much to do.

Surprisingly enough, once their talk had ended, his little mate had spent a few minutes afterwards eating and absent mindedly handing him little pieces of food here and there between bites. Of course he had been so distracted by his own thoughts that the last time she had handed him something to munch on, he had accidentally tried to eat her one of her fingers.

Which had gotten him a bacon grease slathered compact stuffed in his mouth before she had pushed him back away from her. Not shockingly, shortly after that had occurred, his mate had decided that she was finished eating and had carefully collected all of her dirty dishes and placed them in the sink and then washed them so that he wouldn't have to.

Once that had been done and the dishes had been placed in the strainer to dry- she had scampered off leaving him alone in the dining room. Finally realizing that he was alone, and had been for a while now- Sesshomaru stood up and went in search of his mate so that he could begin to get to know her.

From what he could already tell of her, she didn't say much unless she felt it was absolutely necessary. And she liked drowning her veggies in buttermilk ranch dressing until they were practically swimming.

And that was about all he knew aside from the scent of the shampoo/conditioner/lotion and almond milk soap. She seemed to favor the lightly floral and sweet scents of the stuff that she had picked over the exotic scents of jasmine and sandlewood, lilies, vanilla and orchids, lavender, lilac, wisteria, magnolia and vanilla and pink amber.

So he had much that he needed to catch up on information wise. And only a set amount of time in which to learn. He just hoped that she wasn't too upset or pissed at him to humor him by answering his questions.

Walking through the bunker, he followed her scent to the entertainment room and found her sitting on the couch, channel surfing on his big flat screen TV until she came to Chiller and waited a few moments to see what was on since the cable network usually played TV shows about ghost hauntings, sci-fi horror, a little bit of B movie comedy, and some seriously hardcore gore.

He watched the TV for a second to see what she was watching and bristled slightly when he realized that she was checking out the movie, The Hills Have Eyes, and one of the female characters was being sexually assaulted.

Moving quickly, he snatched the remote from her hand the second that the female character in the movie began screaming- and switched the channel to JTV. Jewelry television. The bane of many men who's wives spent far too much of their money.

Sighing as she turned her head to give him a slightly puzzled look, he merely said, "You don't need to be watching such vilent films. Especially after...what I've done to you. It will only give you worse nightmares than you're mind will already be plagued will. And I don't want you to _suffer_ like that."

"But I'm already suffering."

He closed his eyes as his chest began aching upon hearing her statement about already suffering as he slowly said, "I know. And you have every right to be pissed and to hate me for what I've done. I expect it even. However it doesn't change the fact that we are now mated and expecting a pup..." He fell silent for a moment as he slowly sank down net to her on the couch, careful not to touch her because he wasn't sure how she would react to bodily contact at this point, he then tacked on. "I had, up until a few moments ago- forgotten just how young you are. And that settling down this way would never have crossed your mind as even a remote possibility. For that I am sorry. I know that school and education is important to young ones like yourself- so I have no idea what you would want to do what with our mating and the pup and all, but I will support you without complaint if you would like to tell me."

She frowned at him for a moment, her expression telling him that she thought that he must be high or something if he thought that his opinion was worth a damn to her. He was merely too polite to point this out to her as he waited for her to respond.

And when she didn't, he decided to try a different tactic. "Let's try this, then since you refuse to answer me. Let's play a game of twenty questions. I'll ask you something and you answer unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want me to kiss you."

She visibly bristled at his suggested punishment for non compliance and gnashed her teeth and hissed at him like a cat that had the temperament of a tasmanian devil, shocking him slightly at the display as she growled out, "You touch me again and I'll rip your arm off and beat you to death with it."

He didn't doubt that one little bit. After the way that she had lifted and swung that table at him yesterday, well- it was a wonder that he already didn't fear for his life. Much less his manhood.

Not knowing how else to respond, he merely, hummed at her and began with his first question. "What is your name?"

She remained quiet for a moment and he sighed and began to reach for her to do as he had threatened when she shrieked, "Kagome! My name is Kagome your freak!" Causing him to drop his arms back to his lap and grin at her happily before continuing the game.

"Your age and birthdate?"

"Seventeen. And December the first."

"Nice. What is your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Why black?"

"Why do you have to sound like my mom?" He inwardly cringed at her response to his question as he thought, _Ouch. My ego_.

"Okay... Second favorite color?"

She sighed and let her head drop back to lay on the back of the couch as she replied. "Sapphire, navy, turquoise, mint green, aquamarine, scarlet, rose red, gold, cream, pastel pink, sunset orange, and several different shades of purple ranging from pastel purple, to lavender. Is that good enough for you?"

"Uh...yeah. That'll work, thanks. So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Read."

"Read what?"

"Anything I can get my hands on. I don't even care if it's legal as long as I have something to occupy my mind."

 _ **Note to self, destroy/hide anything illegal that we may be hiding in our library before we let our mate loose in there. P.S. Get rid of our porn collection too.**_

 _Be silent, beast._

"What is your all time favorite book?"

"The Thief of Always."

"Hn, I don't think I've ever heard of that one before."

"It's a horror story that was written by the guy who wrote the Hellraiser movie scripts."

"Really?" He aside, his gold eyes lighting up with interest. Hellraiser was one of his all time favorite film franchises next to Jaws, Gremlins, Aliens (including Aliens VS. Predator) Predator, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the Thirteenth, Child's Play, Dolly Dearest and a few others. "I may have to see if I can get my hands on it." He finally said after a moment or so.

She shrugged her shoulders, not caring one way or the other.

"Now, what's your favorite food/foods? If I knew more about those, I could maybe fi them for you."

"Most stuff taste just fine to me if a little bland, so you don't need to go out of your way food wise."

"But what if I want to?"

She sighed and the said, "I mostly like large pitted black olives, cherry tomatos, cut up cucumbers, and yellow, orange and red peppers with either ranch dip or dressing as a light meal or snack. I like hand made alfredo and cheese pizza when I'm depressed. I like sausage, bacon, ham, and onion pizza with extra cheese when I'm celebrating something. I like ice cream floats made with Dr. Pepper and Root Beer, though the Root Beer sometimes makes me sick. On the days that it doesn't I could drink them all day. I like salads and doing food experiments. I also like turkey, cheese, and vegetable and sandwiches with tons of mayo and a little bit of mustard. I like the same with ham. My favorite drinks are milk, Dr. Pepper, strawberry lemonade, grape and orange Crush sodas, and different types of tea. I especially like the chai, and pumpkin spice teas with some honey. Everything else I'm not terribly picky with."

His lips twitched a little bit in amusement as it occurred to him that Kagome was much like him as far as her tastes were concerning foods and drinks. Though they weren't totally similar, it was almost enough to be eerie.

"Alright, last question for the time being. What would you like to do about school? Do you wish to keep going until you graduate?"

"Would that even be an option now?"

"Of course it would. I told you that whatever you want to do, I would support you without complaint."

"I'll keep going. If I work hard enough I might be able to graduate within the next few months."

"If you don't, and inevitably wind up dropping out- I could find you a tutor willing to work with you on what you need to complete your education. Then all you would have to think about is collage when you wanted to go."

It was a nice offer, and would certainly save her a lot of time and ridicule once Kikyo found out about what had happened to her and started flapping her lips. "I'll think on it." Was really all that she could honestly say. To be perfectly honest, she hadn't expected him to care all that much one way or the other what she did.

But just like she had initially thought before he had mated her, he seemed a little...strange. She would have to keep a close eye on him to figure out just why.

He left her not long after that, and stayed gone for several hours before finally coming back into the room carrying a tray with some black olives, cherry tomato's, cut up cucumbers, and red, orange and yellow peppers with a side of ranch dip, a pizza pan with a handmade alfredo pizza, a medium bowl of white cheddar cheese flavored popcorn and three grape Crush soda's, which he placed next to her side of the couch before then leaving her alone again.


	12. Chapter 12

Several days passed- or at least she assumed that several days had passed, and little had changed as far as the game of twenty questions went. Only now the male was beginning to delve too deeply into her personal life. Asking things like, what were her dreams, ambitions and aspirations for her life once school was finished.

Her reply had been a partial lie of being undecided. Mainly because she had always thought that she would live her life as the Shikon no Tama's keeper and Surpreme Miko of japan until she was either assassinated like her late father, or simply found someone to take her place after she reached a specific age and her power began to wane.

Not once in her life had she ever given any thought to having a boyfriend, lover, friend with benefits, nor anything else of the male persuasion. But then she had never given any thoughts to marriage, or children outside of an arranged marriage that her grandfather may potentially push her into for simple breeding purposes so that the shrine would have another generation or two of miko's or monks to manipulate.

So unless one counted the endless number of cats that she _had_ at one time before all of this had happened to her, been planning to adopt- she had no definite plans for the future whatsoever.

She supposed the real shocker for him had been when he had found out that she owned her own internet jewelry and craft business. And was also working on several pieces of literature that she one day hoped to publish.

In fact the moment she had spilled that information, his gold eyes had nearly popped out of his head as he jumped up and went running back to his study where he then grabbed the laptop that he'd apparently had hidden there, and brought it back and signed himself in so that she could show him her works.

He'd been stunned to know that not only did she run a very lucrative business where she made everything by hand, clothing such as beautiful silk wedding kimono's for women, and a few other traditional things including silk hand embroidered purses with lovely sakura, plumb, orange, magnolia, jasmine and butterfly and flower cluster patterns sewn onto them. Along with sterling silver, and fourteen carat yellow and white gold, gemstone and pearl jewelry items.

Some of which were so exquisitely made that he could do nothing more than simply stare at the items in disbelief. One such item was over a carat of freshwater seed pearl and rare blue tanzanite, set in white gold, diamond accented ring. Which Kagome had had appraised and even noted that the actual worth was well _over_ ten thousand dollars.

However she was simply selling it for nine thousand and five hundred dollars.

Making sure that he saved the page on his computer so that eh could go back and look at the stuff she had on sale, a little more later- he then let her show him the literature that she was working on.

She had thirteen stories, all of which were supernatural, horror, thrillers. And had finished all of them but the last several chapters of the final one.

When he had asked her why she was saving them she simply stated that if she could get a publishing contract for even one, then they would demand more stories to go with the first of the series. This way, with all of them being done, she could simply send them in once she had a few months to 'begin' the rest of the series.

To put it in simpler terms it was her way of getting it done and out of the way so that she didn't have to mess with it anymore once she had everything saved on her computer and onto her backup disks.

Frankly, Sesshomaru had never seen a person like his mate before. True most of the young ones in her generations were generally couch potato's, but he had never met one who seemed to work as hard as she did.

Speaking of hard work, he had some online shopping to do in a little bit. Mainly on her business site. He wanted to see some more of the things that she had made and was selling, and then he planned to pick out some stuff to purchase for her as gifts.

Granted it may seem a little peculiar that he gift her with items that she had fashioned and made with her own two hands, but he just thought that she would like them more than anything _normally_ store bought.

Once she finished showing him her work, she asked him quietly if she could use his computer for a little bit to check her e-mail and maybe send a message to her family.

Sesshomaru simply nodded and handed her back the computer and then left the room to go and fix them both something to eat for lunch. When he finally returned, he carried a plate with a half turkey and half ham and cheese sandwich, with lettuce, tomato, pickles, and red onions slathered in mayo and mustard. And a side of...cottage cheese, and a salad? And...her usual grape Crush soda.

She wanted to ask him what the cottage cheese and salad was about but didn't bother as he placed her food down on the coffee table where she had been propping her feet up as she typed out her e-mail and sent it to her brother.

Knowing that he would get the e-mail in a little while and likely try to contact her through the e-mail that she had used as the males said gently, "You should try eating a little bit."

She sighed and set the computer aside knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to starve herself while she was pupped. She didn't know what his reaction might be if she refused. Especially after what he had told her about female pups being few and far between.

She didn't exactly know if she was carrying a female, but she suspected that she might be due to the energy she sometimes felt centered within her stomach.

Picking up one half of the sandwich, she took a small bite to see if she'd be able to stomach it and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was good.

Like as good as the alfredo pizza that she had _gorged_ herself on the other night until she had gotten a tummy ache, kind of good.

"Who runs your business when you aren't around?" He asked curiously after he swallowed his own food, and licked away some of the excess mayo from his fingertips.

"My brother and grandfather take turns monitoring my web site. So when I'm not around, they take care of packaging and sending out the purchases. I even pay them. They've been working for me since I was twelve and I was finally able to purchase health insurance to cover things like vision and dental for them."

His eyebrows disappeared underneath his bangs as he considered what she had just told him. "Since you were twelve huh? That's...interesting. Do they like working for you?"

She shrugged. "It keeps our home in some much needed repairs, and makes my grandfather and brother happy to have spending money for special occasions or vacations. So I guess they like it just fine."

"Hn. Do you wish to work online a bit once lunch is over? I can grab a spare computer and set it up for you."

"I would appreciate that, thanks."

"Then it shall be done," He said with a small smile before setting his food down and asking tentatively, "A-Are your family nice people?"

She nearly choked when she heard his question, and probably would have if he hadn't thumped her on the back and then handed her her drink. Taking a few gulps of the cool liquid, she placed it back on the coffee table in front of her and then cleared her throat before replying, "My brother and grandpa are my favorite people in the whole world. My mom and I have no real relationship, in fact we barely tolerate each other. She spends most of her time figuring out new ways to make me miserable usually at the behest of my embittered whore of a cousin."

"What of your-"

"My father is dead. He died protecting me from a demon attack when I was about four years old."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stared at her for a moment before stammering out an apology and then quickly looked away from her, he hadn't meant to bring up something so painful as her father's death. After all, from her reluctance to speak of him right away, he had merely assumed that perhaps her father had left her family or maybe cheated on her mother. But death certainly hadn't been what he had expected.

Abruptly deciding that he had done enough meddling for one day- he collected his dish and glass and then left her figuring that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

The moment that the demon- no that wasn't right, Sesshomaru- left her alone again with his computer...she decided to do some research on her _unwitting_ capturer. Typing in his name into a google search engine, several thousand things popped up. Everything from the meaning of his name, Killing Perfection, to TV news interviews. Even historical documents about him and his family that dated back almost a thousand years.

Deciding to get to know him a little bit through the historical documents, she clicked on one of the links and read a little bit.

Sesshomaru Taisho, is the son and heir of the great and terrible dog demon, Inu no Taisho whom was one of the four cardinal lords that reigned over japan. He was said to be a great and honorable and just ruler for most of his life, however that all changed about a year after taking a mate.

According to the documents, the lord went into heat several months after managing to finally pup his mate and because of this, she could not help him relieve himself or they would loose the pup. It was speculated that since he had no concubines, his heat caused irreparable damage to his mind and shortly after the birth of his son- his insanity took a permanent foot hold and began to manifest in horrific and terrifying ways.

His favorite target was said to be his lady and mate whom was often noted to suffer some kind of abuse or assault not just from her mate, but from every other male that crossed over the thresh hold of his palace. Even minor lords and the males serving in his military were not exempt.

And through all of this- the pleasure slave system that she knew of today, was created.

Sitting back on the couch, she stared at those damning words and didn't know what she should feel about it let alone think. On one hand _if_ the historical documents were true about his father going insane, as well as the how of it... Then she could somewhat understand why he had grabbed her off of the street like he had.

After all, she had studied various demons and how their bodies functioned. And a demon's heat if it went badly was much like introducing rabies to a domesticated animal.

Sure things were fine at first, but then shit went downhill and there was a lot of frothing at the mouth and attacking other, _healthier_ animals. Which inevitably led to an epidemic unless the madness could be contained.

And apparently Inu no Taisho had spread his madness to those around him.

If that was the case then it made a warped kind of sense that Sesshomaru would be desperate enough to do what he did to her in order to _stop_ the same thing from happening all over again. He had probably been very scared/worried that he would end up just like his father had. After all, before the great dog lords death two hundred years prior, he had _still_ been spreading his madness.

And since then the laws of both demon and human kind had been trying to stop the continuation of the madness. Sure, the laws were meant to protect the innocent of both races and were also supposed to stop things such as what had happened to her from happening, but if Sesshomaru was right about the decline in females then it made sense that the younger generation of demon males would become bolder and bolder.

After all not all systems and laws worked well. With the decline of suitable females and the abuse of ones at present- demon kind would be facing the horrifying dilemma of the very real possibility of the extinction of their race as a whole.

Unless they stopped abusing their females and mates as they were then she estimated that all demon kind may very well die out within the next five to six hundred years or so. And that was only if their society didn't fall to absolute chaos and bloodshed fighting over the few females already claimed by others.

 _Ugh! What a stupidly precarious position he has put me in._

Setting the computer aside, she let her head fall back to rest for a moment on the back of the couch as she thought about what she knew of Sesshomaru already.

She was still pissed at him for what he had done to her. And despite the fact that she was a pro life person- she did intend to make his life hell. However before she could go ahead with that plan she needed to think things through thoroughly.

If one took the time to really think about it from outside the box, he had never once _lied_ to her. Kidnapped, rutted/mated and pupped her, sure.

But he had never once in the entire time that she had known him, laid his hand on her in an act of violence or really actually _injured_ her physically. No- he had declared his intentions for her from the get go, whether she had understood them completely or not. And thus far...he had only really actually only injured her pride and her spirit a little bit.

Not because she had actually felt anything that he had done, but because she knew that he had done _it_. As a miko, sexual assault was a very, very rare occurrence in her world. Mainly because no one wanted to touch a holy woman for fear of being cursed.

It was an extremely old superstition that stems from a story about a dark miko, but it was one that had more of less served mikos everywhere well. However sexual assault as a modern woman was a very real and terrible reality that occurred more and more to women everywhere daily.

There were laws in place to protect them, of course, but as stated before nothing was perfect. There were occasionally loopholes and the like. Plus half of the responsibility to protect oneself fell on the woman. But self defense and knowing martial arts would only save you so much.

There was little that you could do if someone dragged you into a alley and put a gun to your head. Or a knife to your throat. With demons, sexual assaults tended to be a bit trickier to evade. Everything about a youkai could be used as a deadly weapon.

Their eyes, their fangs, their claws, their saliva, their breath, their hair- even their damned _skin_ could be a deadly weapon depending on the demon.

Inu youkai like Sesshomaru, carried acidic toxins within their bodies that when angered or fighting to defend what they felt was theirs- they would use to mete out a slow, yet agonizing injury/death.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her long hair and was about to go and search him out and confirm her suspicions about what she had learned when the computer chimed and she glanced over to see that her brother had emailed her back.

Reaching out, she picked the computer back up and settled it in her lap again and then opened the message and read it before snorting.

Apparently Souta and her grandfather had been out looking for her since the evening she had been kidnaped. He had even reported some strange occurrence with some cops.

Whereas her mother had been entertaining Kikyo. Souta had stated in his message that while it was good to know that she seemed to be alright, it might not be such a great idea to return home at the moment.

Kikyo was causing trouble again. Only this time she was fucking with Kagome's work. And what was worse was that her mother was helping her. From what Souta had told said in the message, they had ruined her back up discs for several of her stories, however Souta had already remedied that particular issue.

But Souta had also reported that Kikyo had stolen several of the items that she had on sale on her website and was refusing to give them back.

Cracking her knuckles menacingly, she slowly shut off the computer and set it on the coffee table to go search out her...mate. It was time that the stubborn male was forced to release them from this damned bunker of his so that she could go home.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sesshomaru sat in his study going over the products on his mate's website, looking for things to add to his cart. Already he had decided to buy several formal kimono's all of them beautifully crafted by his little mate's talented hands. Along with some accessories, traditional hair combs made of wire wrap and pearls formed into flowers and vines, some jewelry (what kind of male would he be if he didn't offer his female the best?) he had decided that the tanzanite ring with the little seed pearls and diamond accents would be his Kagome's betrothal gift. Even if it was a little too late for such sentiments, he still owed her one.

He would gift her with his late mother's jewelry collection as a mating gift.

But he would purchase some things of her own, just in case she felt uncomfortable wearing anything of his mother's for a while. So he looked through her carefully crafted works and chose the best of the best. Rubies, flawless blue and pink sapphires, and diamonds. Emeralds that ranged in color from dark to light mint green that were set in stunning yellow gold bonds and sets. He even found rare raspberry colored diamonds!

In earrings, and a necklace and several bracelets...

By the time he finished going through her website, he had at least forty seven items in his shopping cart. Which somewhat alarmed him so he went back and checked to see how many of each product she had in stock and lucked out. Apparently his mate tended to work very diligently since she had more than enough of each item to still sell.

So after dropping close to a million on the items his mate had made, he then left the website and checked out several fabric shops, and jewelry supply shops, and some craft shops that were local.

After spending so much on the stuff he had bought for her, he wanted her to be able to replenish her supply with things that were just as exquisite.

It was during one of his web searches that his mate found him and walked over to him and reached out and forced his head to turn so that he was looking at her. She looked _pissed_. Well more pissed than she must have been when he had brought up her late father anyways. And her anger was beginning to make him dreadfully uncomfortable when she said slowly, "I need to go home."

He blinked at her, but didn't speak as she dropped her hand back to her side before saying, "I got an email from my brother about my bitch of a cousin destroying my things and stealing some of what I have made to sell online."

 _Oh_ , now he understood why she was pissed.

Clearing his throat, he looked his mate over for a moment. She still looked pissed. And he was beginning to feel the icy cold chill of fear racing down his spine.

"W-When do you need to go?"

"No later than tomorrow."

"I see... Will you want to have some of your things brought back with you?" If so then he was sure that he could email his little gopher, Jaken to find her some boxes.

She sighed, still in a little bit of denial about the whole, mating thing and simply nodded in response to his question. He nodded and told her that he would send out a email about needing boxes and possible help packing them. Something she would have argued with him over, however decided that if someone could help her pack more quickly then it didn't matter.

She merely muttered a quiet, thanks and then walked off. Confirming her suspicions would have to wait for another day or so. Especially when merely thinking of the conversation to come was giving her a headache.


	14. Chapter 14

Bright and early the next day, Kagome was awakened by Sesshomaru gently touching her shoulder. Jerking awake underneath his clawed hand, she blinked sleep blurred eyes and saw that he was already showered and dressed in some normal looking, but nice looking clothes consisting of a simple black T-shirt that looked like it had been painted onto his skin and some nice black jeans.

Slowly sitting up in bed, she even noted that he had even tied his long hair back into a ponytail.

"Come. It is almost ten am. It is time to get up and shower and dress and then come eat something and then we will leave to go see your family."

She grunted because she wasn't a morning person and did as he bid as she vaguely recalled her brother's very informative email about the bitch and her mother. Both of whom she was going to have to do something about.

Kikyo should be fairly simple to put in her place. And if things went south at any point in time...she'd have Sesshomaru sit on her in his true form. That should prove entertaining.

Yawning as she meandered towards the bathroom, she saw that her mate had kindly laid some stuff out for her to choose to dress herself in. There was two pairs of pants. Some shirts, several different colored T-shirts, several different colored long sleeved light sweaters, some socks, several different style panties and bras...

Finishing looking through the mass, she set aside a pair of socks, a pair of pale pastel pink polka dotted panties, a matching bra, a pair of pants- she decided to go with the faded jeans- and a nice off turquoise colored long sleeved light sweater.

And once those were set aside, decided that after her shower, she was going to _kick_ her...mate for picking her clothes out for her when it had been totally unnecessary. This morning's shower, unlike all of her previous ones, was over and done with very quick.

She had cleaned herself, she had merely rubbed down the barest minimum of skin with the soap (mainly the areas where she tended to sweat) and then shampooed and conditioned her hair and then shut the water off and got out and wrapped her towel around her and began the task of semi drying off so that she could dress.

Once that was done, she grabbed a brush and ran it through her long hair a few dozen times and then took a few moments to braid the thick mass and then used a small scrunchie to tie it off and then left the bathroom.

Breakfast was a surprisingly simple affair.

Rice, miso soup, a small salad swimming in ranch dressing just like she liked it, some fish, some cut up fruit, and a glass of milk. Aside from the more traditional nature of the meal, it was rather nice.

And once it was finished and the dishes were in the sink, Sesshomaru led the way to the door where he took down the enchantments and sutras meant to lock them in and then opened the heavy steel door and let her step out of the bunker before he did.

"I believe you remember where my car is."

"At the police impound."

"Yes. Which is why we will be taking an alternate vehicle." Sesshomaru said as they walked down the hallway and out the door to his home before he veered off and headed to the garage attached to his home. And barely ten minutes later the two of them were on their way to her family home in a sleek black sports car.

"Where is your home located?" Sesshomaru asked once they were on the road leading back towards the city.

"Sunset Shrine. It the place where you grabbed me after sic-ed the cops on me."

Sesshomaru was quiet as he mulled over her response before then asking her, "A-Are you a shrine maiden there?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I _was_ their miko." At which point Sesshomaru more or less slammed on the brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the road. Granted it was empty aside from them, but it just wasn't safe and Kagome found herself somewhat paranoid that they might get hit by another vehicle as Sesshomaru twisted around in his seat and looked at her for a moment, his expression disbelieving.

"Y-Your a miko."

"I was. I haven't checked to see if I still maintain any holy power."

"Then you should check before we get to your home. I want to make sure that I didn't taint you with my youki when I mated you."

"And if you did?"

"I will have to seek out another miko to purge it from your body and spirit before it devours you. But hopefully I can do so once the pup is born. Anything before that could place your life and it's in danger." Sesshomaru said as she slowly put the car back into drive and began their trip again.

It took about an hour longer than it should have, but part of that was due to several pit stops and Sesshomaru asking questions about her miko ranking. None of which she had truly answered since she wanted to watch him squirm a bit more once he met her little brother and grandfather, both of whom were excellent judges in character.

If they both approved of him albeit begrudgingly despite how the two of them had wound up mated, then Kagome would simply treat their mating like an arranged marriage with someone she couldn't really stand at the moment and hope for the best later on. Especially since mating with a demon was a permanent thing with no such thing as separation or divorce.


	15. Chapter 15

"I was thinking, after visiting your family and doing what needs to be done, would you like to check out a few craft stores and stuff before heading back?" Sesshomaru asked almost nervously.

True his earlier plans to stay in the bunker for a few weeks and bond with his mate had been derailed by his mate's own family. And while he wasn't pissed about that fact because he knew shit happened, he still wanted to do stuff to get to know his mate.

And this seemed like a fairly good place to start since it was something that interested her.

Besides until his purchases from last night were delivered to his address, she would have little to occupy her time and might grow bored.

Hence the idea to check out a few craft shops. He could purchase her some stuff that she might take a personal fancy to, if she wished it, and they could spend time together doing normal activities. Hell they could even grab lunch or dinner while they were out depending on how long she wanted to look around.

She looked at him slightly in surprise before saying, "I-I think I would like that."

He grinned at her slightly flustered expression and wondered if she would find anything nice as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jaken to tell him where the boxes he had requested the night before were needed, and was promised by the little kappa that the boxes and a moving truck and some humans would be there by the time he reached the shrine in thirty minutes.

Satisfied with the kappa's quick and efficient work, Sesshomaru thanked him and then hung up to relay Jaken's message to her and asked if that would suite her. She nodded and told him that it was fine. She anticipated them to be in her family home for at least two hours or so.

Nodding his head absently, Sesshomaru tried to ignore the nervous fluttering in the pit of his stomach as he thought over how meeting his mate's family would go. He could just imagine walking up to his mate's mother, grandfather and brother and going; 'Hi, my name is Sesshomaru Taisho, I suddenly went into heat the other day and just happened to be passing through the area and my beast chose your precious Kagome to use for rut and mate her. Sorry about that. I hope that her miko responsibilities weren't too important.'

He inwardly cringed knowing that that might cause hysterics. And not the funny kind.

"W-What should I say to the males of your family when I meet them?" He asked curiously as Kagome turned her head away from the window to look at him.

"Just tell them the truth and like it of not- they will... _try_ to understand."

"And your mother?"

"I doubt that she'll care one way or the other. In fact she may demand that you assault me more to punish me."

His eyes turned away from the road to look at her in abject horror before he simply said, "I will do no such thing! And if the foolish woman demands that I do so- I _will_ make her suffer for it."

"No you won't. From what I've noticed of you so far, you seem to hate all types of violence against women."

"I do. They disgust me. But that isn't going to stop me from taking your mother over my knee and spanking her like an unruly child."

Kagome snorted at that and smiled a little bit. "I would pay to see that."

"And I would pay to be able to avoid it but if she oversteps herself it will happen. At least if I do things this way, there is no permanent damage."

"Well, there would be. But not to her body." Kagome said with a slight grin. She seemed to be enjoying the thought of her mother getting a spanking.

"You're enjoying this."

"I am."

"Why? Shouldn't you care about your mother?" Kagome didn't respond to his question, causing Sesshomaru to frown and wonder _what_ his little mate was thinking as she resumed her usual silence. While the shrine she had called her home up until now finally came into view.

There was the promised moving truck sitting there at the bottom of the steps, and several muscular humans were standing on the sidewalk next to the moving truck, waiting for them.

Sighing, Sesshomaru parked his car behind the moving truck and then slowly, the both of them emerged from the car and walked over to the men.

"Mr. Taisho-sama?" One of the movers greeted, apparently he was the leader of the burly little group. Sesshomaru walked over and shook the man's hand and then introduced the group to his mate since they were technically working for her.

"This little lady is my new mate Kagome. She is the one that you'll be packing and moving things for. Follow her directions and you will receive a large tip of five thousand dollars each. Fail to do so, and your tip will be significantly lower." It wasn't a threat, merely some friendly advice that sounded sort of like a threat. Which is probably why his mate elbowed him in the stomach like she did before telling the males that they would receive a five thousand dollar tip each for their hard work regardless of whether they displeased her or not.

However the males were nothing but professional about their work, much to Sesshomaru's surprise, and opted to do their best to please the both of them so that they didn't get a bad reputation for shitty work and then once Kagome was done speaking with them, she started up the steps with each of them slowly trailing along behind her.

Sesshomaru was only a mere few inches away from his mate, which was probably a good thing since he could hear a commotion of some kind from the top of the steps.

He could clearly hear a female voice going on about his presence, and telling someone to let her go mere seconds before his sharp ears picked up the sound of a couple of male yelps of pain as the female appeared suddenly with a bow and arrow in hand and shot an arrow towards his mate.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in alarm as he moved to protect his Kagome, only to be shoved out of the way hard enough to stumble back several feet where he watched in horror as- his mate knocked the arrow out of the air with one of her delicate little hands and then vanished from his sight as the female that had shot the arrow let out a shriek of rage.

Blinking, Sesshomaru searched for his mate, needing to make sure that she was unharmed when he finally found her. She had somehow knocked the mad woman to the ground and pinned her there underneath her foot and two glittery pink blades- impressively made- of her reiki which were pressed dangerously against the woman's throat.

"Kikyo. How many times must I break your body before you finally understand your place?" Kagome asked in a bored tone as she looked down at her hated cousin's face before noticing some of the stuff that she was wearing on her hand and around her neck as her jewelry.

"You bitch! You should have simply let me kill you!"

"Why? So you could become the Supreme Miko of japan? Tsk, tsk, cousin. We both know that your heart is tainted and unworthy of the title. It's why your a mere shrine maiden instead of a miko. What power you once possessed, is no longer there. It died because your soul is withering underneath the influence of your hatred and jealousy," Kagome said as she then reached down and grasped her cousin's pinned hand and smiled as she said, "By the way...I'm taking the stuff that you stole from me back." Before there was a sickening cracking sound and Kikyo screamed in pain as Kagome pulled the seed pearl and tanzanite ring from her broken ring finger before going to work on the rest of them until her hand was full of the stuff that her cousin had been wearing on her hand before reaching down and ripping off the necklace around her neck.

Finally letting her reiki vanish, she watched Kikyo writhe for a moment as she sensed Sesshomaru beside her and tilted her head back to look at him for a moment before saying, "Stupid little fool. Shrine maidens aren't allowed to have such material possessions." Kikyo was on the verge of saying something snide when she felt Sesshomaru lay his hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from her cousin as he asked in a concerned tone,

"Are you alright mate?"

Upon hearing this, Kikyo looked at the two of them wide eyes in disbelief before shrieking, "You! You mated that monster?! That abomination?! You fucking whore! I always knew you'd fall off of your fucking high horse. But to sink so low as to taint yourself by mating a fucking demon-" It was at this point that Sesshomaru turned pink-ish colored eyes on her cousin and began to growl in warning.

Kagome sighed and decided to step in and stop any possible blood shed that could get her cousin killed and simply kicked Kikyo in the chin hard enough to snap her head back on her spine and send blood spattering across the stones of the shrine grounds, rendering the injured pest unconscious for the time being as she then grasped Sesshomaru's hand and began to drag him away before he could attack the idiot.


	16. Chapter 16

"It looks as if your miko ability is still intact," He said almost absently before growling. "You should have let me maim the bitch," In a sulky tone as his mate led him away from the deranged female that had attacked her before then carefully asking, "You said something about her killing you for the position of Supreme Miko... Is that who you are?"

"It is."

"May I see the mark that you carry?" He asked as she stopped walking and turned to face him and then hesitated for a moment before reaching up and lifting her bangs so that he could see the strange pink and purple mark that indicated her rank and position as a miko.

The marking started in the middle of her forehead with what looked like a twelve point pink star, and was accented on both sides by peculiar pale purple scroll-like markings that stretched along the length of her forehead and ended only just before reaching either of her temples.

It was a beautiful mark.

Suitable to the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes on. He just found it a little bit difficult to wrap his mind around _how_ he had managed to find himself mated to the Supreme Miko.

Of course that was mere seconds before just who- or should he say what- he had mated suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. _Oh Kami! My mate is the miko equivalent of an hime/slayer/and a cardinal demon lord all rolled into one!_ He thought in horror as she slowly lowered her bangs back into place over her forehead and let her hand drop as he stammered out.

"Y-Your the Supreme Miko of japan... I-I a-am so-so sorry! I-I didn't know w-when I-"

"Yes I am aware of that fact."

"Why?" He asked, his mind going a mile a minute. Why hadn't she simply purified him and run home? Why hadn't she made any attempt to rid herself of his mark and his pup? He didn't understand what reasons she could possibly have to allow him to go through with the monsterous act that led to their mating.

She merely stared at him quietly. Her blue eyes taking on a mysterious almost glow in the light before she simply said. "You said that we have a true mating, right?" He slowly nodded his head.

"There are ancient documents here within the shrine that have documented the rarity of true matings among other things. Most of the knowledge has been lost to time, but I vaguely recall some of it. True matings, whether done with a demon or human- are kami bless events. Meaning that they were fated to be long before either of us were born. The fact that my mating mark matches your own is telling. If we were not destined to meet and mate then my marking would have vanished a few hours after you placed it on me and your seed never should have taken root within my womb."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something when she went on to say.

"And even if your marking had have vanished, there is still a small chance that I would have been tied to you by your seed. It would seem that either way one looks at the situation, I would have been bound to you one way or another, and as such I doubt you would have let me go anyways. Youkai instinct towards their newly pupped females would have prevented you from letting me go."

 _This much is true._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he mulled over her words. Pretty much everything that she had said made sense to him. Although...he was still a tad bit puzzled about some things. "That still doesn't explain to me why you let me live after...uh, mating you as I did. Nor does it explain why I couldn't feel any power from you then nor now."

Kagome sighed tiredly and scrubbed her face with her hands as she said, "I'm pro life Sesshomaru. Killing anyone who is either demon or human without just cause- would not only taint my soul but slowly destroy me. It would turn me dark and the government would have to have my power sealed by hundreds of monks, priests, and other mikos just so that they could execute me."

"As for the not feeling any power from me, then or now- it's because I'm a private individual who doesn't go around advertising who I am. I have enough of a target painted on my back every time that I leave my home. I don't need to be an idiot like that one back there-" She said as she motioned with her head towards Kikyo before tacking on. "And play with fate on top of everything else. To do so is sheer folly. And frankly I would like to live a nice, long, _healthy_ life thank you very much."

Sesshomaru blinked at her, but said nothing as she quickly excused herself to go and tell the movers where they could pick up her stuff after she collected several medium sized boxes from them.

She was in the middle of directing them towards a little 'storage house' attached to the back of her home when someone stepped out of the house, a young boy about eleven or twelve years of age, who was rubbing his chin where there was a reddish/purple place on it as she growled out. "Damn Kikyo."

Turning his head to look at the boy, Sesshomaru took note of the uncanny resemblance between the boy and his mate. The boy looked at him- well actually that was a lie. It was more like the moment that he noticed Sesshomaru's presence, he gave him a fierce glower before stepping down from the porch and walking over to him and growling, "What the hell are you doing here, demon?"

It wasn't exactly the warmest reception he'd ever received from someone, but it wasn't the worst one either. The boy was young and came from a line of holy people, it was understandable that he would feel hostile towards him. After all, demon's didn't usually frequent shrines. Doing so was like a vampire deciding to go sunbathing. It simply wasn't smart.

Sesshomaru pointed towards his mate, drawing the boys eyes and attention away from him before he shouted out gleefully and almost made Sesshomaru's ears bleed as he took off running towards his older sister. Sesshomaru bolted after him in the hopes that he could catch him before he launched himself at his mate.

After all, he didn't want to boy accidentally injuring Kagome or their pup.

He managed to finally catch the boy, but only after he had thrown himself at Kagome whom held her arms out as if she could catch him when he plucked him out of the air and deposited the confused boy safely on the ground in front of his mate and watched as she hugged him.

Nuzzling her face into his hair and absently rubbing his back as he started talking a mile a minute and gradually started blubbering and then crying because he and their grandfather had feared that something horrible had happened to her. Of course it didn't help that their mother and Kikyo had decided that she was probably dead in a ditch somewhere.

And as such her title, position and everything else were given to Kikyo whom had never worked or sacrificed for any of it a day before in her life, but deserved it all nevertheless.

Souta even told his older sister that their mother had already sent the paperwork in to the government to petition that Kikyo _gets_ everything.

Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru decided that his mates mother was in dire need of an attitude adjustment and nearly walked off to search her out and give her said attitude adjustment however his mate's hand on his wrist stopped him from moving so much as an inch from her as she released her little brother and wiped his face with her shirt sleeve and then told him to go find their grandfather and bring him outside, they had a lot of explaining to do and a short time to do it in.


	17. Chapter 17

Souta returned a few minutes later with his grandfather in tow. After which Kagome directed all of them to sit underneath the god tree where everything would be explained to her two most important people. Once all of them were seated, Kagome introduced Sesshomaru as her mate.

Which caused both her brother and grandfather to nearly have a conniption fit of epic proportions before they settled down enough to so much as listen to Sesshomaru who nervously explained everything from beginning to end about how their mating had come to pass. To say that the two were less than impressed by his less than honorable actions would be an understatement.

However both managed to thankfully, hold their tongues as Kagome suddenly chimed in.

"Guys. Be nice. Sesshomaru didn't have to come here and explain himself to you, he did so because it was the right thing to do. Nor did he have to allow me to come home, he did so because he knows how important you two are to me and didn't want to hurt me any further. Besides, I wasn't conscious for the ordeal, and suffered no actual wounds to my body. It is merely my pride and honor that have suffered so far. Which I am immensely displeased about and do plan to make his life a semi living hell for. However we have other things to talk about aside from Sesshomaru's transgression against me."

"Very well Kagome, we will reserve our judgement until we hear you out. Please, tell us what it is that has you so agitated." Hiroki Higurashi said as he carefully watched the slight flicker and pulsing of his granddaughter's aura.

"It has to do with the demon race's state. When Sesshomaru grabbed me last week, he made a point to tell me that he wasn't a monster, merely desperate. I did not understand what he meant until he informed me of the state of things for his race." Kagome said before going on.

"The reason why the demon males have been growing bolder and bolder and risking everything to snatch human girls is because of the unprecedented decline in acceptable demon females in which to mate with. Because of this, in a few hundred years- demon kind could be facing the very real reality of extinction. If their current females are to die off from abuse and from being ill used, then there would be no females left in which to breed with. This would throw demon kind into a state of chaos and panic. Civil war could break out among the masses for the females that are mated to more _respectable_ demons. If that happened-"

"They would all die. Yes I can see why this would upset you somewhat. Especially since you are now one of those very females that others would fight over." Hiroki sighed before muttering, "What a bother..."

As he scratched the top of his head when Souta asked, "What will you do sis?"

"There is nothing that _I_ can do. I have no pull in the demon community. And sadly demon kind have lost all sense of respect for females. They live much like they did in ancient times. They even treat them as if they are less than they actually are."

"So what do you plan to do then?" Hiroki asked, getting the feeling that his little Kagome had some idea of how to stop the madness sweeping through the demon race like wildfire.

"Like I said, I can't do anything. However...Sesshomaru is one of the four cardinal lords that rule over the demon race. _He can stop it_." Kagome stated as she looked at her mate and gave him a nice, creepy smile and made the large demon squirm where he sat as he stammered out.

"H-How do I do that?"

"You lead by example," Kagome said as if it were the most simple thing in the world to do what she was suggesting. And maybe it was, he had never really given it any thought before. Nor had he had any real reason to try before now. But if his mate had faith that he could do such a thing as stop the extinction of his kind by helping out the humans, then he wouldn't nay say her. He would simply follow her lead. "This is what I figure Sesshomaru and I can do-"

"You have this already planned out, don't you dear?" Hiroki asked in a bemused tone as Kagome gave him a smile before she continued as if her grandfather had never cut her off in the first place.

"We treat our mating like an arranged marriage, which mean that I need you to draw up a contract for us with _reasonable_ demands," Kagome said as she gave her grandfather a pointed look before continuing. "After which we will need to marry in an actual ceremony. Nothing big. Something small with only a few people to witness the event. There should be at least one or two TV news crews to cover the event. After which, if he hasn't assumed his throne already- he will do so. And I will rule beside him as I should as his mate. This will enable us to move in circles within demon society that we probably wouldn't normally."

"It sounds dangerous."

"It is."

"I don't like it."

"It's either this or human kind could run the risk of possible enslavement once their females die out. Do you want that?"

"B-But you never said-"

"Use your head grandfather, it isn't that drastic a leap if you really think about it. Once the last female dies out...and their race begins fighting among themselves, they will seek out any female that they can. Daughters, sister's, wives, it won't matter to them because they are _dying_. Taking the females won't be enough to ensure their continued survival. People will want their women folk back. So enslavement would be the best way to handle everyone. The males, the females, the children. If anyone steps out of line, they would be severely punished to stamp out any thoughts of rebellion."

"My mate is right. It isn't too far a leap to take for a desperate species." Sesshomaru said, somewhat shocked that his mate was able to think so far ahead. To be perfectly honest, he was secretly pleased by the fact that his mate was intelligent enough to be able to think so far ahead for the _both_ of their races.

It would make things that needed to be done more easy on them, especially if she was able to somewhat calculate everyone else's move.

"Well, it's good that you have a plan. Your brother and I will consult some very tight lipped friends about all of this-" Souta coughed out the names, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo from behind his hand before his grandfather shot him a nasty glare. Silencing the youngster as he went on to say, "It might not hurt for the two of you to meet with them at some point either once your 'marriage' has been conducted. But you'll have to choose neutral ground in which to meet at."

"I choose Miroku's place."

"I'm surprised that you do not wish to meet at Sango's."

"Sango is a demon slayer, everything in her home can kill him." Kagome said as she pointed to Sesshomaru who looked at his mate wide eyed as his jaw dropped open a little bit to gape at her.

His mate knew a demon slayer?!

"Yes but isn't Miroku a monk?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"How do you refer to someone who flunked all teachings as a monk and yet could ace them with his eyes closed?" Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open a little more as his mind screamed, _My mate knows a slayer and a monk?!_

 ** _Newer note to self; don't piss anyone off. In fact, become their new bestest friend. Because if you do, they are less likely to kill you for any wrong doing. Unless they are psychopaths..._**

 _Thank you beast, you have said quite enough._

 ** _Just trying to help._** His beast whined.

As Kagome's grandfather asked if she was going to pack up her room before they left. She nodded her head and then he asked if she was going to say something to her mother, at which point her eyes began to glow again that eerie color that he had seen before as she cracked a grin.

Oh yes, she intended to say something to her mother alright. And then she was going to go and steal back everything that Kikyo had taken from her and possibly hidden and then she was going to toss the bitches things outside and set them on fire. And then the very last thing that she was going to do before she left, was knock her fucking asshole of a mother on her pathetic fat ass.

Reaching out, she laid a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and once he looked at her, told him to wait there for her while she went to take care of some business indoors.


	18. Chapter 18

The moment that his mate left him could have easily been predicted by him if he had bothered to so much as try. However he hadn't, so when he suddenly found himself tackled and knocked over by the boy, Souta, he wasn't one hundred percent certain as to what to do.

Especially when his mate's grandfather got up and stuck a bunch of sutra's on his person and then chanted until they began to glow.

"Whoa! Grandpa, you've never done that before." Souta said as he finally climbed off of the immobilized inu.

"I'm well aware of that Souta." Hiroki said as he hunkered down next to Sesshomaru whom was dangerously close to losing his shit right then and had to resist the urge to snap his fangs at the elder Higurashi when the man laid a hand on his head and began petting his hair in an effort to calm him down some as he said, "Calm down son. I just want to speak with you about what happened with my granddaughter and seek some _assurances_ that nothing else of a similar nature will occur, nothing more."

Sesshomaru made a weird half growl/half purring sound in the back of his throat as the elder's words slowly penetrated the fog of his mind. Bringing him back to total awareness without the panic to muddle things up, he asked the elder to repeat his words just to be sure that he heard them before finally replying,

"This one would rather _die_ a slow and agonizing death than hurt her again." It wasn't a lie. He really rather would die a slow and agonizing death than to ever hurt his Kagome again.

Hiroki and Souta were silent for a moment before exchanging a look and then shrugging their shoulders and then saying in unison, _"Good enough for me."_ Before they both began peeling the sutras off of his person and then helped him sit up again right around the time all three males heard a very loud female voice shriek from within the house.

 _ **"Get the hell out of my house you bitch!"**_

A mere moment before Hiroki muttered in a borderline exasperated tone, " _Well_ , this day could have gone better."

"What do you think mom said to Kagome?"

"Probably the usual. She was an ungrateful child, she never did anything to try and help out around the house, it should have been her that had died instead of your father... She probably deserved getting grabbed off of the street and assaulted by our new...family member here. You know. Things like that."

Souta tsked and looked away from the house with an angry expression on his young face as Sesshomaru listened to the two speak. Okay now he was really beginning to understand why his mate disliked her mother so damn much. The woman obviously was delusional as well as verbally abusive.

"She will not lay hands on this Sesshomaru's mate will she?" Seshsomaru asked in a concerned tone. The two scoffed and started to shake their heads no and verbally express just how big of a mistake _that_ would be when all three of them heard screaming from the house followed by a loud crash and some breaking glass. Both Souta and Hiroki shook their heads as Souta muttered underneath his breath.

"Bad move mom. _Really_ bad move."

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

The moment that Kagome had stepped foot into the house, she should have known how things would be. Truly, her mother never failed to disappoint her. Not even when something wasn't her fault. Her mother seemed to find some flaw in her.

"What the hell are you doing here you useless piece of shit?" Her mother growled out the exact second that she saw her step into the living room causing Kagome to sigh. It was probably better that she was mated to a demon lord now, at least she wouldn't have to stay at the shrine and put up with her mother's crappy manipulations and abuse anymore.

"Packing up _my_ things so that I can leave your pathetic ass behind." She snapped in response to her mother's cruel words. Ever since she had been a child, she had constantly hidden just how badly the woman's hatred of her hurt her.

After all, before her father had died, her mother had loved her. She just didn't understand why that had changed so drastically when her father had been killed. Sure she had been the one who had wanted to leave the shrine, despite her father's wishes, but she had wanted to do something nice for her brother.

How could her mother fault her former child self for that? Kagome wondered as she walked past her mother and started to head up the stairs when her mother's claw like fingernails wrapped around one of her upper arms and she swung her around. Almost causing Kagome to trip and topple over and hit the wall face first as she carefully shifted her weight so that she steadied and glared down into her mother's hate filled onyx eyes.

"Your not going anywhere near that stuff. It isn't yours anymore. You've been declared dead."

"A mistake that I intend to rectify with the proper legal action after I put your precious whore of a niece in prison for attempted murder." Kagome spat at her as she jerked her arm free and none too kindly planted a foot in her mothers face and pushed her back, causing her to go toppling down the stairs as Kagome smirked a little bit and went running the rest of the way to her room.

The moment that she pushed the door open, she knew that her bitch mother and cousin had done a number on her things. Everything was littering her once clean bedroom floor in _pieces_.

Pieces of the many kimono's that she had so painstakingly designed, embroidered, and sewn to sell on her website, a majority of the jewelry and other accessories were missing, her computer had been smashed... It was a good thing that she kept multiple extras of _everything_ otherwise she'd be a lot more pissed than she really was right now.

Shaking her head at the immaturity of her mother and cousin, she began the slightly slow process of digging around and finding what she intended to take with her. Most were personal effects. Small things here and there that had been gifted to her by her friends and grandfather and brother.

Small stuffed animals, books, photos/albums full of bitter sweet memories, a few of her clothes (only the ones that she had bought for herself within the last year or so) which was barely more than six or seven outfits, plus unmentionables. The only other things that she refused to part with was two pairs of shoes, what was left of her inventory (which she knew that she would find in Kikyo's room) plus the backup computer and discs that she had been clever enough to hide in her brother's room underneath his bed.

Her personal effects and clothing took up two boxes, whereas the rest took up four more. Including all of the items that had been stolen from her, her spare computer and the disks that carried her literary works. Once she was done, she picked up the boxes and stacked them outside of her grandfather's bedroom and then went to face her mother once more.

Once she was back downstairs Kagome noted that her mother had not only picked herself up off of the floor but was on the phone, possibly to the police. Probably intending to have her arrested for stealing her own stuff or something equally stupid and pathetic.

"Glad to see that your back empty handed." Her mother said in a smug tone that nearly had Kagome in her face in seconds as her mother continued on, "I just called the cops to have you removed from _my_ home." Kagome just blinked at her for a second before she busted out laughing at her mother's stupidity.

The woman stood there watching her in confusion for several heartbeats before gritting out from between clenched teeth, "What is so fucking funny you little slut?"

Kagome could barely restrain herself, she was laughing so hard that she couldn't stop long enough to take a decent breath. But finally she managed to somber up enough to say, "You really are pitiful mom. The house isn't yours- it isn't even in your name any longer. After dad died and you began becoming abusive towards me grandpa, went to the courthouse and had the name on the deed of the house changed to mine. Which makes sense- I have only been keeping up the house and the shrine and paying all of the fucking bills since I was, what? Ten years old?"

Her mother looked at her in disbelief. Apparently unable to comprehend that she had just called the law on the very person who owned the house and everything in it.

No- it wasn't true. Her father-in-law wouldn't possibly do something so hateful and spiteful to her! She refused to believe it! The little bitch was lying, she had to be.

"You see mother dear, grandpa worried about what would happen if you ever decided to try and kick me out of the house. So he made it so that you couldn't. But I however- can evict anyone I damn well please. So when the cops get here-" Kagome slapped herself hard enough to split her lip as she gave her mother a creepy smile. "I can simply run out the door-" She balled up her fist this time and punched herself in an area that she knew would bruise easily. "I can throw myself at the officers-" She reached up and grabbed a handful of her own hair and then slammed her head into the plaster of the wall hard enough to leave herself feeling dizzy and leave an impressive, slightly bloody imprint behind. "And fake some crocodile tears-" There was another sickening sound as she dislocated her shoulder. "Say that you jumped me-" This time she slammed one of her knees into the kitchen island, hard enough to cause swelling. "And because grandpa and Souta know how you and Kikyo are-" The woman watched as her daughter gripped her wrist in one hand and barely flinched the sickening sound of bone breaking as Kagome snapped her own wrist. "And because there are witnesses to not only your cruel behavior, but hers as well- I expect you _both_ will be spending quite a bit of time behind bars together for your transgressions." Kagome finished as she smirked at her mother as the woman just stood there and gaped at her like a fish out of water.

"T-There is no way anyone would believe you-"

"Take a good look at your self woman, your practically untouched while I'm physically a mess. Who do you really think they'll believe?" Kagome asked as she closed in on her mother, intending to smear some of her blood on her to make her look more guilty.

"W-What do you want?" Her mother stammered out nervously. The little bitch would do it too. She would continue to injure herself until the authorities got there and then she would blame her and Kikyo for everything.

Kagome merely smirked at her mother before suddenly shouting, _**"Get the hell out of my house you bitch!"**_ In her mother's face. Partially spattering her in some of her blood and saliva.

The woman just stood there as if she hadn't heard her. She Kagome reached out and grabbed a nice decent sized glass coffee mug and then broke it over the woman's head sending her crashing to the floor, breaking several picture frames that had been hanging on the wall when her hands caught them on the way down.

After which, Kagome stood over her mother with what was left of the shattered mug in her bleeding hand and prepared herself for when Sesshomaru smelled her blood, knowing that he would come charging in to see what had happened to her.

She needed to heal a majority of her injuries before that happened otherwise her mother would probably wind up his inner demon's chew toy. Sighing, she slowly sat herself down on the kitchen floor and rested her back against the counter as she focused a little bit of her power to begin healing herself without accidentally purifying the pup in her womb.


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru sat on the ground awaiting his mate's return while listening to his new pack mates chatter on and tried to focus on little snippets of each male's conversation before zoning back out again.

"Hey do you remember when Kagome was ten?"

"And she got pissed at Kikyo for shoving her down the shrine steps and breaking her collarbone- Yes, I do recall."

"And did you know that mom was the one who encouraged her to?"

"Yup."

"Remember what she did to them?"

"It's a little hard to forget- I'm not totally senile just yet- and she did technically poison them both with muscle relaxers and then dragged them both outside and tied them to a wooden stake and then used them for target practice. I even remember how many times she nicked, cut, and shot them with her arrows."

"Thirty two!" Souta practically cackled with glee.

"Thirty seven." Hiroki corrected as the boy shrugged his shoulders as if the actually number, while impressive, was totally inconsequential. Sesshomaru blinked at the two as if they were mad and then shook his head and turned his eyes back towards the house when he caught the familiar scent of him mate's blood wafting on the air, and in one fluid motion stood and began running towards the house.

He could feel his inner beast straining for release against it's usual bonds, but he refused to let it out when it could possibly cost him mate and her family dearly.

After all, no one wanted to become a forty foot youkai dog's chew toy.

Their home and shrine alone wouldn't be able to stand up under the weight of his paws! And he knew damn well that the lot of them would be homeless if not accidentally injured or killed. And that was something that he didn't want especially since his mate was far from likely to forgive him.

Reaching the front door of the house, he ripped it off it's hinges in his haste to get inside and locate Kagome. However once inside it was easy to track her, hell it was even easy to see her. She rested on the floor with her back against one of the kitchen counter's.

There were faint bruises and slight traces of blood on one of her hands, her lips, her forehead and her clothes. Eyes widening a little bit in shock, the feeling slowly got pushed back by the feeling of unyielding rage that suddenly swelled up within him as he knelt down next to her and very gently reached out for her.

The second he touched her, her blue eyes shifted to him and she gave him a somewhat mocking little smile as she said, "Calm down. I'm not that hurt." It was technically a lie. She had just finished healing her broken wrist and her injured knee and now was working on knitting the flesh of her hand back together. And everything- _ached_ so much.

 _That is the last time I break my own bones and tear the cartledge in my knee just to prove a fucking point..._ Kagome thought as Sesshomaru gathered her up in his arms and began sniffing her where he had placed his mark on her neck and once he was satisfied, he then licked the area and settled down enough to growl out, _"What. Happened?"_ Depending on her answer, she and her brother may become orphans.

"I injured myself to prove a point." His pinkish tinted eyes blinked down at her as if he didn't understand her words as she elaborated. "Mom called the cops and lied to them about me so that I would be removed from her home. The only problem is, the house, the shrine, even the land that they sit on and everything in them- is _mine_. I pay the bills. I keep them in a livable state by repairing the damages with the money that _I_ make from my work. Everything is in my name. _All of it_. Grandpa worried about me after dad died and mom started becoming abusive, she he put everything in my name so that if mom ever got the funny idea to kick me out- she wouldn't be able to. So, I've finally decided that she's overstepped herself and thought that I'd take care of it while the cops were on their way. I gave her a choice, either leave or go to jail like my bitch cousin."

Sesshomaru was silent as he mulled over what his mate told him before slowly turning his eyes away from her to search out her mother. And once he found her, he took a moment to access the damage to her, laying unconscious among the broken glass on the floor and then looked back at his mate.

"I am assuming form her continued presence that you wish to take legal action against her."

"You assume right."

"Then do not heal the bruise and the cuts- I will take care of them once the officers remove your mother and cousin."

"You don't have too. They should be gone within forty five minutes or so."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said as he reached out with a hand to tuck a stray strand of silken hair behind one of her ears before muttering, "I guess this means that you will not wish to do anything once we leave- save perhaps go home and rest?"

Kagome snorted. "I don't car if I get hit by a nuclear bomb and am suffering from radiation poisoning- you promised to take me by the craft shops, and were going. Besides, once all this unpleasantness is done with I may need something to occupy my mind, and perhaps even my time."

He bristled slightly at her words and tried to talk sense into her. "You will need to rest when we leave. You are injured."

"I'll rest when I'm dead." His mate said stubbornly causing him to sigh before she finally said, "I'll make a deal with you. Do as you promised earlier for me, and if I tire sooner than I think I will- we'll go home. I won't argue or anything. I'll rest for as long as you want me too, deal?"

"No arguments."

"No, no arguments."

"No whining or complaining either."

"Nope, none."

"No trickery either."

"What part of 'none' do you not understand?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"Oh I understand all of it, I'm merely covering my bases. I will accept your deal on the condition that you stay in bed and actually rest- if you do not wish to nap once we leave for home- then I will place you in my living room where you can watch TV until you doze off. You will eat what I give you, take any meds I deem necessary, and the only _acceptable_ reason for you to be on your feet at all for the next day will be if you need to use the bathroom to relieve yourself."

"That's...a bit much, isn't it?" She asked as she finished healing her hand and started flexing it to test whether or not the flesh would hold up if she moved it every which way.

"Take it or leave it mate. After this incident you should well realize that I do not have to take you anywhere or do anything that I promised earlier until you are well again. I am going against my instinct to care for you just to make you happy. Take the concession while it is still given and do not ask for more than I am capable of at the moment. It is not just you that I worry for, but our pup. You are still in the early stages of pregnancy, as such our pup could be lost at any time due to you're ignorance and negligence towards your own health." He was speaking softly, even gently, but there was no hiding the slight bite of censure in his words.

"Oh. I-I didn't realize-" Kagome said as her shoulder's slumped somewhat.

"I am aware of that fact, my Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he leaned down a little bit and nuzzled the curve of her jaw as he spoke, "And I must ask you forgive my reprimand. I did not mean any offence or to hurt you with my words. The sad truth of the matter is- I do not know how extensive your studies of youkai have been nature, customs, mating, and pups have been up till now. So I cannot say for certain if you were aware of such things as how specific demons such as myself would react to situations such as this one when a newly pupped female involved. I can tell you now that if I had unleashed my beast as I had wanted- your family would have suffered great loss this day. One of which would be the death/deaths of your mother and the woman that attacked you earlier. The fact of the matter is, I may still _punish_ the females for their abuse of you. But I do not wish to alienate you from me by doing so which is the only reason either of them still live."

"That's fine. The authorities can take care of everything for you so don't worry about it." Kagome said as she leaned against him. He hummed and then scooped her up in his arms and lifted her up off of the floor and then slowly stood up. "Hn? Sessho- what are you doing?"

"I am going to take you outside to stay with your grandfather and brother."

"But I have boxes upstairs."

"Do not worry so, I will collect them and take them down to the moving truck."

"I don't have anyplace to put them..."

"I will find you a place at home."

"I'm going to need a new work place."

"It will be taken care of."

"Maybe while we're out looking at stuff we can see if we can find any buildings for rent?"

"It will be taken care of, woman. _Now stop your fretting_."

"But its my work."

"I am aware."

"I _like_ doing my work."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure at this point if he should laugh, cry or reprimand her again. So instead he simply chose to say, "I know. And you do it very well."

"I'm not giving it up just because we're mated."

She sounded peeved by the mere thought, earning a small chuckle from him as he carried her outside and said soothingly, "I would not ask you to. It is too much of who you are." Of course he received no reply to his words since Kagome had suddenly drifted off to sleep in his arms causing him to huff a little as he thought, _Well a short nap before we leave in no way negates our previous deal. But at least it is something._


	20. Chapter 20

The moment that Sesshomaru stepped outside with Kagome, he was swarmed by her grandfather and younger brother. Which might have been funny given the fact that they were just two people whom just happened to do some incredible impressions of multiple people each.

It was sort of like dealing with a mass of bi-polar, multiple personalities. And it was giving the Daiyouki a really bad headache.

"Kagome!"

"Is she alright?"

"What did that _damned_ woman do to her?!" His mate's younger sibling growled in outrage as Sesshomaru easily brushed them off and continued towards where they had been sitting before, talking. He could tell just by the way that Kagome didn't stir from her sleep, that she must have used far more energy to heal herself than she should have since a majority of her power went towards attacks and defenses and spells.

However he wasn't terribly sure just how much power she had used, nor how gravely she had truly been injured before she had began to heal herself.

He would have to make a point of asking her about it later since miko's usually didn't have to heal themselves the way that she had. Ordinarily when injured they tended to heal fairly more quickly to begin with since they were not ordinary humans. Unless they halted the process internally.

But for the life of him, he couldn't really fathom just _why_ she might have done something like that. Especially since it was a _really_ dumb thing to do when entering a nest of murderous vipers- sans her grandfather and brother of course.

Finally reaching the little area beneath the god tree where he, his mate and the males of her family had spoken at earlier, he carefully laid Kagome down on the soft grass and arranged her body so that she would be more comfortable as his sharp ears picked up the sound of sirens in the distance.

 _Hn, those must be the officers that the bitch called on my mate._ Sesshomaru thought as he straightened his spine and got back up to his full height and then told his mates grandfather and brother to watch her and to yell if she showed any signs of distress or pain and then headed back towards the house to deal with removing her mother from her family's home.

Once he was back inside of his mate's childhood home, he walked through the wreckage of the kitchen to get to the woman whom had birthed his mate and stared down at the woman with almost blood red eyes for a moment, wondering if he could get away with simply disposing of her with his acid.

It was a more than tempting thought to do so and watch her slowly begin to melt for all of her abuse against his Kagome. However he was uncertain if she or her family would welcome him among them if he gave in. And as much as it sucked to admit, he needed them to welcome him among them so that he could get to know and be closer to his mate.

So allowing the wretched woman to continue breathing was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things.

Bending down, he snagged one of her ankles and then straightened his spine and began dragging her through the shattered and broken glass, almost silently willing something to either slice her throat open or to jam itself into the artery in her neck so that she would bleed to death while he removed her so that he could claim innocence as far as her demise went.

However he wasn't that lucky and by the time he reached the door- he glared down at the woman again before quickly tossing her outside like yesterday's trash and then wiped his hands on his pants legs to get her 'evil cooties' off of him before he then turned and went to collect the boxes that Kagome had told him about.

Thankfully he didn't have to fool with them any since they were already stacked one on top of the other. So by the time he returned to his mate's side, and placed the boxes down a few feet away, and then made his way over to her and sat down next to her so that he could do a quick check- the cops had finally arrived and were at the moment questioning his mate's male folk as he gently reached out and lightly touched Kagome's face with the back of his hand, causing her to twitch slightly before her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sessho?"

"Hn."

"What happened?"

"You expended too much energy and fell asleep." He said gently as he stroked the soft skin of her cheek before she slowly pushed his hand away and then pushed herself upright so that she was sitting as she said softly,

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better. Just a little bit dizzy."

"I _still_ do not think we should attempt to make it to the craft stores today."

"You worry to much."

He growled at her before hissing at her from between clenched teeth, "I have every right to worry when your miko abilities are disabled!"

"You think I like having my power disabled?" She growled back at him, taking the hot air out of his sails, so to speak as he looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You mean that you are not doing it?"

"No you baka. Why would I willingly weaken myself to such a degree?"

"Then h-how- Who-"

"I'll tell you about it in a little while when we're out but not a moment before, alight." He could do nothing but close his mouth and nod his head, his mind awhirl with questions.


	21. Chapter 21

It took about an hour for things to wrap up with the cops, and for his mate's mother and cousin to be hauled off the premises in handcuffs, Sesshomaru had helped Kagome to stand up as she motioned for him to follow her. She knew that she owed him a little bit of an explanation about the fact that her power was mostly disabled while she was on shrine grounds.

Sesshomaru followed her around the back of her home where she walked over to a tree with some low hanging branches on it and used a hand to sweep some of the branches out of her way and held them up so that he could see the enchanted talisman sticking to the tree's trunk.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked as he viewed the piece of paper with glowing pale green spell on it.

"This is my mother's handy work, and the reason why you were finally able to sense my...er, handicap. The talismans were placed all around the perimeter of the shrine long before I was even born. From what I understood of things, some human's with a lot of spiritual power tried making trouble for my parents. And because those people tended to abuse their power, my mom concocted these talisman's and the spells on them so that if anyone with a more than significate amount of spiritual energy should step foot within the perimeter of the shrine, their power would automatically be disabled. With the exception of course of a little bit of healing ability and defensive ability."

"And these disable your power as well?"

"I'm the Supreme Miko, Sessho. My power is far greater than an ordinary person's. I was once told that my power- if truly tapped into correctly- could level an entire nation and even purify not only demon's but human's to ash as well. I believe that that is just one reason why my mother kept the talismans up, even after the other people left and stopped causing issues. But...at the same time, I doubt that she fully understood the long term ramifications of her work."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.

"Well, despite the obvious drop in my spiritual power when I come here, unlike my father- I'm still able to wield my powers fairly freely. Whereas he wasn't able to do so- and it is the partial cause of his death."

Sesshomaru blinked as he considered his mate for several seconds before catching on.

"You're father was someone of significate, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Before I was born, he held a similar title to my own. Though not nearly as great. Part of the reason that he died when he was attacked by the demon that injured him was because we were still on shrine grounds and his power was disabled. If it hadn't have been...he may have survived long enough to partially regenerate the injuries to this heart and lung. Even if he still hadn't survived, then maybe he still would have been able to hold on for a little while. At least long enough for help to arrive. And maybe he would have been able to say goodbye to my mom and she wouldn't have become the person that she is today."

Reaching out, Sesshomaru laid a large hand on top of her head and gently ruffled her hair as he said, "That is a lot of maybe's to lay one's hopes upon, mate. You should not dwell on such things."

"I'm not. Not really." She said as he cast her a knowing look that caused her to visibly bristle a little bit before saying defensively, "Well I'm not! Dwelling on something that is long over and done with is just plain stupid-"

He cracked a grin knowing that she would think he was thinking about her words applying to their forced mating and had to hold back his laughter when she growled at him to 'get that damn look off of his face before she knocked it off' and then said something to the effect of, "I'm not dwelling on our mating. I'm holding a proper grudge. I'll probably let it go in about fifty or so years- depending on how you treat me."

"Now you are simply splitting hairs, mate." He said before asking, "You seem fine, but I wish to know if the power drain will harm you or the pup?"

"Am not," Kagome argued before quickly tacking on. "And no. It shouldn't hurt either of us. The drain will last only as long as I'm on shrine grounds. Once we leave, the drain will stop and I'll be back to full power again."

That was a small relief to hear, Sesshomaru supposed as he argued back. "Are too."

"How old are you?"

"I am well over a thousand years old. Why?"

"You act like your two. Temper tantrums and all."

"I am not the one contradicting my own words." He pointed out simply to aggravate her.

"I'm not contradicting my words- _I'm holding a proper grudge!"_ She practically shrieked at him as she shook her fist at him. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from sniggering at her humorous little display before finally asking.

"And how does one go about holding a proper grudge anyways?"

"Ask my grandpa and brother."

"That is certainly an ominous sounding reply."

"It's the only one that your getting." Kagome said as she stomped past him and headed back around to the front of the house, leaving him standing underneath the tree just long enough to reach over and rip the talisman apart. He didn't want his mate subjected to anymore shit today, and he would much rather weaken the spell that her mother placed on the shrine grounds than simply leave things be.

Once he was done shredding the little bit of paper in his grasp, he let the pieces flutter to the ground and then stomped on them before walking off to see what mischief his mate was getting into now.


	22. Chapter 22

After going to invite Souta and Kagome's oji-san over to dinner with him and Kagome in the next few days, he bowed to the two and then walked off to let Kagome say her goodbye's to her brother and grandfather- the _newest_ members of his newly formed pack- after which Sesshomaru gently guided Kagome down the shrine steps and to the car.

He _had_ a promise that he thoroughly intended to keep about taking his mate craft supply shopping so that she would feel a little bit more at home in her new...surroundings. However he stipulated that should she start to make herself ill or tire more than she already was, he would take her straight home where she would be expected to lye down after eating something nutritious for her and their pup.

She rolled her eyes at him, but agreed to his terms anyways knowing that he would worry needlessly if she didn't. They must have hit five different stores, each one holding different supplies. Some of which she had already ordered before their mating, and some she had decided to order in bulk while they were present at the stores.

Which Sesshomaru didn't mind overly much. The time she spent ordering things in bulk was done from a chair in the main office of each shop. Which meant that she didn't tire as quickly as he thought that she would.

It also gave him some time to collect the things that he could manage to fit into his car and shove their all either in the back seat somewhere or in the trunk.

After returning to check on her progress in the main office, he stood outside of the room and simply busied himself with becoming familiar with the shops layout and such since he would probably be bringing her, picking up supplies, and allowing himself to be dragged around in such places often from now on.

In truth it wasn't such a bad thing.

He liked new things. And art.

No kind specifically, really. Just...things that looked interesting. And from what he had seen already of Kagome's work- it was definitely interesting. Who knew, maybe he could take some months off of work from time to time to con her into teaching him stuff so that he could make things _with_ her.

Who knew, maybe he could even put together some arts and crafts fairs sponsored by his company. He could put adds in the papers to advertise.

 _ **Bring your wife, bring your kids, bring your wallets too.**_

 _ **Support the arts! Buy something cool.**_

Yeah, that had a nice ring to it.

He wondered if Kagome would like it. Hearing the door to the office open, he turned his head to look down at his mate as she peeked out the door to find him. The moment that she saw him, she smiled. "Hey, I just finished up. Have you been waiting long?"

"No." He replied in a gentle tone as she stepped out and stuffed her wallet in one of her pocket's.

"Cool. Would you mind if we looked around anyways? I kind of want to look at the flower arrangements and stuff before I head back to the embroidery and beads."

"Very well." He said with a nod as he pushed himself away from the wall and offered his arm to her. She blinked at him for a second, looking somewhat unsure of what to do, but finally took the hint and linked her arm with his own and let him lead her away from the office. "Will we need a basket or buggy?" He asked once they were back on the main floor of the store.

Kagome nodded. And he took a moment to lean down a bit and press his lips to her forehead before abruptly removing his arm from her own and making a beeline for the buggies and baskets. He grabbed a buggy for himself and a basket for Kagome, just in case the two of them got separated at some point and she found something- or ya know, several somethings that were a mite hard for her to carry in her arms.

After that, he returned to find Kagome looking over some silk flowers. Pink and purple silk magnolia's, blue and light purple lavender, multi colored daisies, roses, and a few other odds and ends.

Moving up beside her, he tapped her shoulder to gain her attention and then handed her the basket. Watching as she smiled softly at him before he moved back from her so that she could finish scrutinizing everything before she plucked her chosen flowers and carefully placed them in her basket before moving on to some others.

He had to say, he was impressed by his mate. She certainly had both a knack and talented eye for beauty. Each and ever flower chosen was not only strikingly lovely, but complimented the colors of all of the others which would make each one easier to place in arrangements.

He wondered briefly if he could ask her to make a few tasteful small ones to brighten up his desk and office both at home and at the company.

Something with his colors maybe?

He'd have to run it by her later. Though he would admit to being somewhat _excited_ at the prospect of his mate giving him something that she had created herself.


End file.
